Take Me Home
by Inutenshi no Shi
Summary: Two years since the journey began. The Avatar and his friends have failed in defeating the Fire Lord before the prophesized comets landing. The Fire Nation is nearing world domination. But could a traumatic incident for Katara and...read more inside
1. Hide and Seek

**Inutenshi:Heyo peoples! This is the first Avatar fanfiction I've ever made. Please bear with me if it sucks. I don't owe any of the main characters, justsomerandom made up characters, a few locations( you will be notified which), and most of all, THE PLOT! Speaking of which, heres the summary.**

**It's been two years since the journey began. The Avatar and his friends have failed in defeating the Fire Lord before the prophesized comets landing. The Fire Nation is nearing world domination, but could a traumatic incident for Katara and a moment of compassion from Zuko change all that?**

**" blah " Talking**

**" _blah_ " Thinking or little voices in the character's heads...I get those a lot...**

**Inutenshi: There you go. Now. On to the first chappie!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Hide and Seek**

Appa's large, furry body splashed and skidded along the surface of the water as he neared the shore. Aang lay against the beast's head, holding on with all his strength. Behind him Sokka and Katara clung to each other and Appa's saddle, the waves splashing against them. Momo lay curled up in the back of Sokka's shirt, cowering and screeching in fear.

"Just hold tight guys! We're almost to shore!" Aang assured them.

Frighten cries ripped from their throats as wind caught under Appa, pulling him up then forcing him back onto the ocean top.

In the distance, the clouds were dark, nearly black, with smoke. Prince Zuko's fleet was on their trailhotter than they'd been for the past month. The scarred prince clutched the rail in anticipation.

"Faster! We've almost got them!" He shouted into the pipe that led down into the engine room.

"Yes sir!" A voice echoed in reply.

Below, in the steaming engine room, sweating soldiers ran about, feeding coal into the boilers. The furious flames licked at their overworked bodies and the smoky air constricted their breathing, but they kept on working. Some couldn't handle it and collapsed under the pressure of their work.

"Don't you think you're working the men and yourself to hard?" Iroh asked, stepping up beside his nephew.

"This is hardly the time for your lectures uncle!" Zuko shouted, his heated hands grasping the rail even tighter "The Avatar is almost within my grasp! I've no time to talk of such petty things!"

Iroh gave him a hard look before sighing heavily and returning to his seat.

"I only pray, my nephew," He paused to sip his tea. "That your obsession with the Avatar will not change your men's loyalty to you."

Zuko's hands grew hotter, until they burst into flames and melted the rail out of shape.

* * *

Aang tugged Appa along by the reigns, Sokka and Katara beside him. Every few minutes they'd hear the shouting of the soldiers behind them and they'd have to increase their pace. 

Katara began to stagger slightly, but she tried her damned hardest to keep going. Momo nuzzled her cheek in an attempt to comfort and encourage her along. She smiled lovingly at the worrying lemur and continued to push herself along. Sokka grabbed her hand and helped her to keep up with him.

"Aang! Aang, wait! We can't keep going like this!" Sokka shouted.

"Come on, guys! We can make it!" Aang called back. "I spotted a pond a little further from here before we hit the water! There's a cave behind the waterfall. I know we can make it, so we've gotta keep moving!"

As they ran, they could feel the earth shaking underneath them.

"Aw shit!" Sokka cursed, pulling Katara along and increasing his speed. "Aang! They've brought out the rhinos!"

* * *

The saddles sitting atop the Komodo Rhinos shifted with each heavy step. Zuko hated riding them, but it was the faster than searching for the Avatar and his little gang on foot. Though it wouldn't be difficult to follow them anyways. Their bison's tail had dragged along and left an easy trail in the dirt. 

"Fools..." He snickered, a satisfied smirk gracing his pale lips.

"Alright! Listen up!" His voice boomed.

"It seems that our little friends have left us a trail." He said, pointing to wide mark along the ground. "But just to be sure, I want you to search this whole island! Once the Avatar is in our hands, we can all return home to the Fire Nation!"

The men cheered.

"Leave the Avatar alive! If his friends try to interfere, do not show any mercy. Is that clear!"

The soldiers roared excitedly and set off on foot and atop the rhinos to search the island.

* * *

Sokka fell back against Appa's side, dropping the stick he'd used to prod the small camp fire. Katara laid her weary head on his shoulder, with Momo sleeping away in her lap. Aang sat next to Appa's head, gently stroking the thick fur and commending the giant for his hard work. 

Outside, the sun hung half way in the sky, its rays sparkling in the waterfall that concealed their location. Each stream of water glittered like small diamonds, leaving crystal-like patterns among the cave walls.

Katara sighed heavily, watching the light glitter on her tan skin. Lifting her head from Sokka's shoulder, she looked around the cave for something that might catch her interest.

Nothing...

Nothing, but rocks and water.

Her mind wandered back through the last two years when they'd met Aang and started their journey. Only a month after their travels began had she turned fifteen. Now she was at the age of seventeen, Sokka eighteen, and Aang fourteen…or a hundred and fourteen. Aang had already mastered air, water, and earth, but they couldn't find a firebender to teach him that wasn't out to kill him.

They'd run out of time, the comet had already landed, and now the Fire Nation was extremely close to world domination.

* * *

**About two years ago – Fire Nation: Red Desert**

_The comet's crater scarred the Red Desert's surface. Broken pieces of the fiery rock lay scattered for miles around the massive hole. The three of them sat atop of Appa in shock and awe as they were stared down by Fire Lord Ozai. He stood proudly on the outside of the crater as if daring them to come at him. Not far from them was Prince Zuko's and Admiral Zhao's separate battalions._

_"So the rumors are indeed true." Ozai laughed. __"The fabled Avatar is no more than a child. I'm disappointed in you Prince Zuko. You failed to bring even this small boy to me."_

_The prince's glare was angry and full of regret. The Admiral grinned._

_Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and whispered._

_"Remember, Aang. We'll distract the army and Ozai. You have to destroy the comet."_

_The young Avatar nodded._

_"We can do this Aang." Katara assured, handing him two canteens of water and taking two for herself._

_He nodded once again. Appa took to the skies with a might roar and sped towards the crowding firebenders. The army aimed and fired as the bison descended on them, but an air shield knocked each blast away. Appa crash landed on them, crushing many under his immense weight. The three human's leapt from the saddle, leaving Momo behind to throw large stones while Appa stomped and trashed his tail._

_"Go Aang!" Katara yelled._

_Aang held out his staff, twirling it like a spinning blade and plowed through the blockade._

_"I got your back Katara! Do it!" Sokka fought off the firebenders as his sister prepared for an attack._

_From the two canteens, Katara formed two large, menacing water cobras. The serpents bent to their creator will, slithering through the massive gathering. One was boiling hot and viciously whipped the soldierswith its powerful tongue and tail. The second was at freezing temperature and froze any part of the soldiers it touched._

_Aang was almost through the mass of soldiers when a blast of fire broke through his spinning staff and knocked him back. Quickly dusting the cinders from his clothes he stood to face his challenger. Zuko came at him, his fists flaming with each throw. __Zhao suddenly came from Aang's other side. The Avatar fended them both off with his staff, barely avoiding their fiery attacks. Both charged at him, one seconds after the other, trapping him so if he dodged one he'd be struck by the other. But Aang had other plans. He raised his staff and hit the ground, sending him up into the air. The firebenders crashed into each other, sending Aang into a fit of laughs as he opened his glider and soared towards the comet._

_Avatar Roku had come to Aang the week before with a warning and as he'd said, the earth started to rumble violently and the comet began to crack. Light and fire oozed out of it, as if drawing in the firebenders. With a smile of triumph, the Fire Lord strode forward a few steps, his feet teetering on the edge. Zuko shook his head and looked up at the light streaming into the sky. His eyes widened in fear as he watched Ozai fall forward into crater and be enveloped into the comet's fire._

_Zuko bolted for the crater, calling out to his father. The stones from the comet too began emitting a bright light that erupted into flames. Aang was so close. A few moreyards and he'd be able to extinguish the burning prophecy._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be._

_The comet cracked in half, sending wave after wave of flames into the battle. The fire forced Aang back and buried itself into every firebender's body, empowering them. Zuko finally reached the crater, preparing to jump in and save the Fire Lord, but slipped in when the fire burrowed itself inside his body. The comet continued to crack until it exploded, the pieces scattering across the planet and spreading its power to every firebender within its reach._

_When everything had cleared, not many had survived. Zhao, along with many more soldiers, had been killed by their extreme closeness to the comet and the overpowering strength it gave them. Fire Lord Ozai was no where to be found. The only person known to have survived such a close proximity were about2 dozen soldiers andhis wounded son, who lay alone in the crater and pulsing with energy._

_Appa shook himself free from the collection of ash, stone, and bodies that covered him. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo emerged from underneath the shelter the flying bison had provided at his own expense. The Avatar looked out across the battle field and he realized…_

_"…I've…I've failed…"_

_Appa only had enough strength to take them to a small island outside the Fire Nation. It had taken over half a year for him to recover from such terrible wounds. About sixty five percent of his fur and flesh was severely burned, he'd temporarily lost sight in his right eye, and he needed help eating. They could never thank him enough for what he'd for them, but he seemed welcome when they'd discovered an abundance of moon peaches on the island._

_Shortly after they'd all healed, the fire prince picked up on their trail and continued to pursue them. And Aang continued trying his best to be the Avatar hethought he could neverbe._

* * *

**Present**

That blasted Prince Zuko had been running them ragged for the past two month, giving them barely enough time to stop at markets for supplies. Shaking off the memory, the gears in Katara's mind started turning as she thought of a reasonable excuse to leave the cave before she went insane. She thought for a bit, unbraiding then re-braiding her long hair that now reached her knees. He stomach answered first with a loud, angry growl.

"_Saved by my hunger_!" She thought thankfully.

She started to stand, but was instantly tugged down by Sokka.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered gruffly.

She pulled her hand back and stepped towards the cave entrance.

"Okay. One: My legs are stiff. Two: My ass is going numb. And three: I'm hungry."

Her brother stood, his face twisted in disapproval.

"There's no way you're going out there!"

"Sokka's right." Aang said, keeping his gaze on Appa.

"There are too many Firebenders and who knows what else out there. It's not safe."

Katara huffed angrily.

"Have you two forgotten what I am? I'm a Waterbender! And just in case you've also forgotten. Water puts out fire. As long as I've got my canteen," She patted the animal hide sack on her hip. "There's nothing to worry about."

Ten more minutes of arguing with the concerned boys, Katara managed to talk them into letting her go and only to search for her if she'd been gone longer than an hour.

"One hour and that's it!" Sokka repeated.

"I know!" She said, parting the waterfall, leaping onto one of the stones of the pond, and sealing the water like a curtain behind her.

Sokka returned to his spot, arms folded, and his face locked in a pout.

"If you keep sulking, you're face will stick like that."

"Hmph! Shut up, Aang..."

* * *

Katara's stomach groaned louder the further she journeyed into the woods. She'd come across some fruit, but the tree trunks where too tall and the bark too smooth for her to climb and she couldn't tell which berries were poison or not. If she asked Aang or Sokka, they'd probably end up sick or more likely, dead. She had yet to find any forms of animal or human life on the island, but she knew she wasn't alone. Firebenders were lurking about. 

Not only that, but she had been getting a chill, prickling feeling in her spine since she'd left the cave.

No Firebender could've made her shiver this way.

Close behind her, among the sound of her own steps, was a second pair.

"Sokka?" She called out.

No one replied.

"Aang? Momo?"

Still no response.

She quickened her pace, but as she did so did the second. It grew louder, heavier, faster.

The forest felt almost alive. Maniacal laughter echoed around her, surrounding, and suffocating her common sense. Ahead, she could see the pond and waterfall. Just a little further and she'd be safe from the hounding demons on her tail.

"Almost there! I'm almo-mmmph!"

Large, dirty hands wrapped around her head and sealed themselves tight over her mouth and chest, preventing any screaming and movement except for kicking. It wouldn't have helped. The body behind her was clothed in armor.

"Well, what's a pretty lil' thing like you doing out in these parts?"

The voice of the hand's owner was deep and mocking, thundering in her ears like a drum. His breath reeked of alcohol and some other nasty scents she couldn't place.

"Hey boys! Looky what I caught?" Her captor called out as he dragged her back into the depths of the woods.

Three more men appeared from the trees. The tallest had a scar across his left cheek. The shortest one was missing a small portion of his left ear. And the one of middle height had a patch over his right eye. By their unruly clothing and armor, she figured that they were either thieves or rogue samurai.

"Ooooh...Nice piece of young flesh you got here boss." The shortest one grinned, prodding Katara like he was inspecting an animal.

The tallest one snickered and wiped the trail of drool from his chin.

"Can't wait to get ma hands on 'er!"

The middle one slugged him in the shoulder.

"Yur a sick perverted bastard, you know that?" He said jokingly.

"Dun' you be talkin' 'bout him you sick fuck!" The boss laughed as he gagged and bound Katara.

She watched and listened in horror as these strangers continued speaking about her, the things they were going to do to her, how they would share her and, if they were feeling generous enough, how they would kill her.

* * *

**Inutenshi: Okay that's all for now. I'm not going into detail on what happens to poor Katara. I think it's quite obvious.**

**Katara: T.T Poor me...**

**Inutenshi: O.o...Where'd you come from?**

**Zuko: We're just figments of your imagination you bend to do you bidding. pats Katara's shoulder -.-'**

**Inutenshi: O.o''' Um...Sure. Anywho...I like reveiws. Let me now if you loved it, liked it, could care less, hated it, or absolutely loathed it. Luvz to you all!**

**Next Chapter: Help Me**


	2. Help Me

**Inutenshi: And so the second chapter begins! I apologize to those who reviewed my last chapter. I had a few mistakes to fix and in doing so I lost your reviews. Please forgive me. I feel horrible about it.**

**Zuko: Idiot...**

**Katara: Hey! Be nice!**

**Zuko: Hmph...**

**Inutenshi: Anywho...Today our rude, cold hearted, inconsiderate prince makes a choice! On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Help Me**

Sokka paced angrily back and forth. The scowl had not lifted from his face since Katara had left. It hadonly been halfan hour, but it felt like an enternity to him.

"Where the hell is she!" He shouted.

Aang watched the warrior pace.

"Chill out Sokka. It hasn't been an hour yet."

Sokka paused and glared at the young Avatar.

"Chill out?"

"Yeah."

"Chill out!"

"Um...yeah. That's what I said."

"CHILL OUT?"

"Geez, Sokka not so loud."

A wide smile spread across Sokka's face.

"Okay then, Aang. I'll 'chill out'. Yeah...I'll 'chill out' reeeaaaallly good."

"Um..." Aang slowly backed away.

"Yeah! And you know what? I'll be able to 'chill out' even better once I know WHERE MY SISTER IS!"

Aang put a finger to his lips.

"Sokka. Shhhhh!"

But he just continued circling around yelling every bit of profanity he knew.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled, clamping his hand over the offending mouth that could give them away.

"You have to be quiet..." He whispered, releasing his mouth.

"Why? What now?"

Aang crept over to the mouth of the cave and peeked out through the waterfall. In the distance, he heard loud stomps and the quiet chatter of soldiers.

"What is it Aang?" Sokka asked, creeping beside the younger Avatar.

His eyes narrowed as the sounds grew closer.

"Fire Nation."

* * *

Zuko shifted in his seat atop his rhino. Both the men and the rhinos were exhausted. Even he was feeling a little fatigued, but he wasn't going to stop until he found some sort of lead to where his prize lay. His rhino gradually slowed in its step until it came to a complete stop and laid down. 

Cussing loudly at the beast, he dismounted and stomped into the woods, leaving his troop behind.

"Stupid animals..." He muttered, anger coming off him in waves.

The Avatar was floating just above his palm, and the beast gives out on him before he could get a chance to close his fist. He ran ideas over in his head repeatedly, trying to think of where they hadn't checked yet. They'd already passed through all the caves, borrows, dens, and trees they could find.

"_What am I overlooking!_" He thought angrily.

"Errrrgh! It's too difficult to think with all that laughing!"

He paused.

Laughing?

There were people on this island?

Zuko considered the possibilities that who ever was out there might have seen the Avatar.

Well...It's worth a shot.

The closer he got to the laughter, the more noising he began picking up that fit along with it. He heard grunting, weak moans, and crying. Something in his blood told him there was something wrong. And the more he walked, the more it urged him, and soon he'd broken out into a sprint.

He stopped in the bushes right before he reached his target.

One of the voices was familiar. From that voice he heard broken sobs and moans. His nose picked up the thick scent of blood. He toyed with the idea of turning back, but the nagging feeling in his chest wouldn't give way and let him leave.

Shaking his head clear, he opened a part in the bushes to see what the hell was happening.

His eyes widened in shock, fear, and disgust.

The Avatar's little waterbending girlfriend, sat up nearly bare and limp amidst four men. Her dress was torn and bloodied, stuck on her arms that were bound tightly behind her back. The pants she usually wore under the dress were torn off except for the scraps still tight around her shins. Her tanned skin was literally bathed in blood and dirt. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she was trying to hide.

Katara's whimpers were muffled. Even if she could speak, no one wouldn't listen. More fresh, hot tears rolled down her face.

Zuko Was throughly disgusted. He barely knew the girl and sure she was in league with his enemy, but no one, even an enemy, deserved this type of torture. Besides, the girl had done nothing to receive such punishment.

Nothing that he knew of, of course.

Deciding he was only doing it out of curiosity and in attempt to capture her for questioning, he sprang in to action. The first man went down with a sickening snap of his neck. The next man looked up just in to see a metal boot connect with his face, forcing the bone in his nose into his brain. Zuko grinned at his handiwork. Behind him, the last two men had thrown the girl aside and had taken up their swords. The two charged him in a blind fury. He avoided the blades, punches, and kicks with ease. There was one man on each side of him, both circling him.

He watched them with his amber, hawk-like eyes, keeping note of their every move. His gaze wandered towards the girl. She hadn't moved. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Seeing his moment to strike, the man to his left charged and raised his sword, preparing to bring it down on a slant and sever Zuko's head.

Zuko moved just in time for the attack to nick his neck, but his slow reaction to the man earned him a nice stab wound from the other in the uncovered right side of his armor. Zuko grab the man that had missed and used him as leverage to escape from the sword. The man stumbled forward into his partner and was run through with his sword. The last man stared wide eyed as the other's body slipped from the sword and fell into a puddle of his own blood. The man's hands shook unnervingly. Looking up at the young prince, he gulped deeply before taking off into the forest.

Zuko watched the man run until he was nearly out of sight. Chuckling, he raised a flaming hand.

"Wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting in Hell now would we?"

A blast of fire escaped his fist and he waited and waited until the man's agonized screams reached his ears, then died down.

Blood was oozing from his wounded side onto the ground.

"_Nothing serious..._" He told himself.

As he began to walk back towards his troop, the girl coughed and whimpered in pain. He stared at her beaten, once innocent, body. She was a sad sight. Crouching beside her, he assessed the damage she'd been dealt with. He severed the ropes with a discarded dagger. She was drawing in slow, ragged breaths. Both her shoulders were dislocated and her wrists were broken and bleeding from the rope that bit into her flesh.

The bastards had tugged her long dark hair from its braid and bun, leaving it dirty and matted with blood. There were multiple cuts on her skin. Her eyes remained tightly closed and he could see where they'd bitten at her neck, ears, shoulders and breasts. Her hips were badly bruised and when he tried to see the damage on the inside, she yelped and curled herself in a ball.

She looked absolutely pathetic. Like child beaten by their own parent. He pitied the girl. She shouldn't have been raped so brutally. The poor waterbender was probably younger than him, he'd thought. Knowing he'd hate himself for leaving her, he closed the remains of her dress around her tightly, scooped her up, and held her close to his armored chest. In all the excitement he'd forgotten which way he'd come.

Sighing heavily he realized that the search would have to be put on hold.

Two soldiers were nearing the cave. Aang and Sokka pulled Appa towards the back, preparing to ambush them from the dark if they needed to.

"Do you really think she'll be waiting for me when we get home?" The young soldier asked.

"We've been through this seven times! Of course she'll be waiting." The other soldier replied.

"But...but what if she's given up and found someone else!"

"Shut up, will you! If we don't find the Avatar, the prince will kill us, we'll never get to go home, and you'll never see your girlfriend again!"

The other soldier sighed.

"Now, come on. This is the only place we haven't looked so let's get this over with."

The boys stiffened and their breathing stopped as the sound of metal armor against rock grew louder.

"Hey...Hey wait!"

"What now!"

"Over there!" The soldier pointed west, towards the black smoke rising from the forest.

"Help signal. Maybe they've found the Avatar."

The older soldier began to leave.

"But...but..but.." The other stuttered pointing towards the waterfall.

"We can come back later! Now get your ass over here!"

The young soldier yelped and scurried after his partner to mount their rhinos.

Sokka and Aang release their breath and relaxed against Appa.

"We've gotta leave now." Sokka said.

"B-but what about Katara!" Aang cried.

Sokka stood and dusted off his pants.

"She's a tough girl, Aang. She can handle herself. We'll come back tonight, once the Fire Nation soldiers have turned in."

Aang sighed heavily, but agreed just the same.

* * *

"Sir! What happened?" The captain called as he and rest of Zuko's troops found the source of the Help signal. 

Zuko coughed slightly as a little spark of flame escaped his lips. Katara lay limply in his lap.

"I'm fine. It's just a small stab wound. But the girl-" He looked at her sleeping face.

"I found her with a group of thieves. She's been brutally beaten and raped. I recognized her as the Avatar's friend, which means he is or was on this island."

The captain looked at the girl sleeping in the prince's lap.

"Do you want us to keep looking Sir?" He asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"I saw their bison pass about 5 minutes ago. They're probably going to find a safer place to hide, and then come back for the girl."

"And what shall we do with her Sir?"

"She'll have to be treated. These wounds are quite severe." Zuko said, standing.

"After she is well, would you like her to be put into a cell?"

There was a long silence.

"No. We'll need her to find the Avatar and to make sure she stays put, I'll keep her with me." He said stepping passed them.

The troops stood confused and watched as their leader walked away.

"Hurry up and gather the rest of our men!" He shouted. "I want us all on the ship before night fall!"

Taking hold of the saddle on a vacant rhino, he pulled Katara and himself up with one hand, over, and on top of it. The beast roared in obedience and trotted towards the shore. Katara moaned weakly, her brows furrowing in discomfort. Slowly, her eyelids lifted. Zuko stared into the blue, pain filled ocean of her soul. Something inside him broke. What was causing him to hurt so much every time he looked at her abused form? He killed ten of thousands ofmen and felt not one flake of regret.

But out of all thesoldiers and warriorshe'd fought and killed over the years, he'd yet to see enough pain and fear to rival them all in just one young woman. Maybe that's what was nagging at him.

"_Or maybe you're just getting soft over a girl_." His little voice told him.

He chuckled in his head and shook away the thought.

The komodo rhino took a heavy step into small ditch, causing his passengers to jerk to the side. Katara cried out in discomfort at the sudden shift. The cry made what ever was ailing Zuko throb even more. The hand that held the reigns reached to stroke her face. The tension was expelled from her in one heavy sigh.

"We're almost there. Just try to cope for a little bit longer, um..." He paused in thought.

"_Damn! What was her name?_"

"...Katara."

He jumped at the sound of her cracked voice.

"W-what did you say?" He asked.

"...Katara...My name is Katara..."

Zuko mentally hit himself. How could he have forgotten the name of such a beautiful girl?

He hit himself again.

"You're...Prince Zuko..." She stated softly.

"Yes, I am."

Katara tried to move, but the gentle arm placed around her shoulders held her fast to him.

"Where...is Aang...and Sokka?...Where are you taking me?" She said, her voice full of distress.

He avoided her frightened, questioning stare.

"We haven't found him yet."

His hand flexed gently on her shoulder, but there was no pain.

"You, on the other hand, are coming with me. You need medical attention."

Katara tried to wiggle her fingers, lift her arm, anything that would make her more comfortable about her current state.

"Why can't I move my arms?" She asked fearfully.

He took the arm that rested in her lap and showed her how limp it was.

"You're shoulders are dislocated from being pulled back too far and held too long."

Her eyes were fixed on her injured wrist. Zuko followed her gaze. The ropes had cut into her wrists leaving the tissue underneath exposed and bleeding. Fresh tears welled in the corners of her tired eyes.

"Hey now." He said in a tone more aggressive than he'd meant. "No tears. What's happened can't be changed, so suck it up."

The waterbender wanted to slap the arrogant prince for his rudeness, but realized that he was indeed correct. Her body had been defiled. No one would take her as a wife. One of the things she'd dreamt of accomplishing ever since she was a child had been ripped from her, just as her parents had.

Katara fought back the tears, not wanting to hear other snide remark from her savoir…captor…whatever he was! Her fight was all for not, when moisture gathered rapidly in the corners of her eyes and spilt like a broken dam. She turned her head into the material of the arm her head was resting on and wept.

Zuko hissed painfully. Katara stopped her sobbing and looked up into his face. It was twisted in a scowl of agony. That was when she spotted the trail of blood sliding down the rhino's saddle.

"You're injured." She stated plainly.

"Heh! It'll need a stitch or two. Nothing to worry about." He huffed stubbornly.

Her brows knit together as she took in his expression. His eyes were clouding over with pain, his mouth was slightly slack, and his breathing had increased to gentle gasps.

"You're losing too much blood." She said.

Zuko winced. The pain was becoming unbearable and his vision was blurring. The waterbender was right. His blood was flowing profusely. Soon he fell unconscious and slid off the saddle, taking Katara with him.

She cried out as her wounded body crashed to the ground. Prince Zuko lay a mere foot from her. Soldiers came rushing over, their faces stricken with worry as they hefted their prince back onto the rhino and led it away. Katara thought they were going to leave her behind, but another soldier had picked her up set her atop his own ride. She whispered her thanks before the newly awakened pain overtook her and forced her back into sleep.

* * *

**Inutenshi: Yay! This chappies done. Reviews please! I luv you all!**

**Katara: Zuko saved the day!...Sort of...Thank you Zuko!**

**Zuko: No problem. Those morons didn't stand a chance. No one does! Blah blah. I'm great. Blah. And you all know it. Blibbidy blah blah blah...**

**Inutenshi: Well done, Katara...You stuck an air pump in his ego and pushed the lever. Good job.**

**Katara: Sorry. Wanna go for ice cream? He'll be going on like that for a while.**

**Inutenshi: True true...**

**Next Chapter: You Owe Me**


	3. You Owe Me

**Inutenshi: Heyo peoples! I give many thanks for your reviews. They mean alot.**

Zuko: How come I didn't get any ice cream?

Katara: If you had shut up for two seconds, I would've asked.

Zuko: Meanies...(pouts)

Inutenshi: Anywho...In today's chapter, Katara wakes up to an unpleasant perdicament...DidI spell that right?

Zuko: Who cares...(continues pouting)

Katara: Fine. You can have an ice cream.

Zuko: Yay!

* * *

Chapter 3: You Owe Me 

_Darkness…_

_Endless darkness as far as the eye could see._

_Katara alone stood in that darkness, her body unclothed and shivering. She called out, but was only answered by her echo. Her breath came out heavily in a puff of frost. Her body broke out in a cold sweat, making her shivering increase._

_Sitting on her legs, she curled herself into a ball and stared blankly into the emptiness. Mischievous laughs and chuckles surrounded her. Her body began to ache everywhere. The pain grew until it became unbearable. She cried out, her voice lost in laughs and jeers from unknown sources. She was slipping away, the pain killing her slowly._

_Then her body sank into the inky background and all went black._

_There was nothing, but the excruciating ache and even that began to fade, slowly being replaced by a soft warm feeling in her chest that she eagerly welcomed. The warmth spread through her like fire in her veins. It was a gorgeous, comforting feeling. It wrapped around her, inside and out, clutching her to its source and forcing the pain away._

* * *

Katara's sky blue eyes reopened to the world. She lay faced down, her cheek pressed against the pillow of the mat she lie on with thick blanket draped over her. A few dim candles placed before a dragon-faced altar made the lighting. Her hair was undone from its braid and bun and felt wet, like it had been washed. On her other side, gentle breathing caught her ears. Her shoulders were still sore, but she managed to twist them enough to turn her head. 

Not even two feet from her, lay Prince Zuko on his uninjured side, facing away from her with the same blanket wrapped around his waist, exposing his well muscled back.

"What the…"

She pushed her body up onto her elbows, but when she went to push herself onto her hands, a shock of pain coursed into her hands. She let out a startled, agonized cry and fell back onto the mat. The sudden noise woke the sleeping prince and he grunted in annoyance as he pushed himself to sit up.

After a quick rub of his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in his room back on the ship. His mind processed this for a minute before the events of earlier hit him like a brick and he rubbed his temple gently.

Katara had forgotten about the shock of waking up beside her enemy and focused on the pain rippling through her shoulders, hands, and places that she would've never wanted to hurt. Her small whimpers made the fire prince turn to look to his side. The action caused the wound in his side to ache and he hissed in response. The waterbender opened an eye to him, seeing his grimace. She contemplated running from him. But then she realized that trying to escape would only hurt her more and possibly get her killed, so she stayed in her place, shivering under his stare.

"So..." He spoke, his voice cracked from pain and sleep.

"How do you feel?"

If she wasn't already lying down, she would've fallen over at the unexpected question.

"How do you think I feel? Like shit. That's how..." She rasped, making him smirk.

He readjusted himself so he could face her.

"Well at least you're okay enough to swear." He said.

She didn't reply to that. She just stared past him, to the collection of weapons and spare armor. Zuko sighed and grunted as he stood. Looking in the mirror beside his dresser, he eyed his bandages.

From across the room, Katara watched as he unwrapped the cloth around his middle and grew curious when he hissed out a few curses.

"Is it bad?" She asked, propping herself on her elbows.

Her question was ignored.

Retying the bandages, he looked at her through the mirror, his gaze wandering to a light cuts across her neck, bruised shoulders, forearms, and wrapped wrists. For a moment, he didn't even notice that the girl was unclothed. When he did, his face almost glowed with embarrassment. The young woman tilted her head in confusion before looking at her reflection. Her eyes widened in shock. She squealed meekly, hiding herself under the heavy blanket.

"_Oh god! Oh god! What did he see!_" She asked herself frantically.

"Um…"

Katara peeked out through one end of the sheets. Zuko's head was turned to the side, avoiding eye contact, his pale face slightly pink.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked.

He gave her a quick glance.

"Who ever tended to our injures must've taken them." He said in his usual cold before disappearing behind his closet door.

Katara watched patiently as clothes flew out of the closet. A dark red vest, that she suspected was for training when it once fit him, landed atop her head and she shook it off. Just as it fell, a pair of baggy pants the same color and a pair of grey socks took its place.

"Um…Are there…" She blushed, watching him dress into his armor.

He tossed a look over his shoulder at the blushing waterbender, watching as she shyly shrunk back into her cover.

"There aren't any women on board to help you dress." He tossed two long, wide strips of cloths her way, which landed beside the lump her body was making.

Her face burned in frustration and embarrassment.

"Then how am I supposed to get dressed with sore wrists?"

The blanket was jerked back and she let out a scream of surprise, rolling onto her back and covering herself as best she could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

Grabbing the clothes, Prince Zuko set to try and dress the waterbender. When he took hold of her arm, he eyes widened in pure fear and she began to struggle.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" She cried, her free hand hitting his armor clad chest.

Ignoring her cries, he continued to attempt to hold her still. This went on for about ten minutes, before Zuko became frustrated and gripped her other wrist harder than he'd intended. Blood seeped through the bandages and stained his hands. Jerking her hands away, Katara cradled the abused appendages to her chest, pain overpowering her modesty.

Zuko sighed angrily and threw the clothes to the floor.

"If you don't want my help, then you can just sit in here naked the whole time!" He yelled as he stood and moved towards the door.

Katara began to panic. Alone and naked on a ship full of Fire Nation soldiers? No way! Sure this was Prince Zuko we're talking about, but it was better than some clumsy idiot soldier that might decide to cop a feel. Zuko had more honor than that…Didn't he?

"Wait!" She called out uncertainly just as his hand touched the door.

He paused and waited.

"You…" She started. "You promise you won't hurt me?"

The fire prince raised a questioning eyebrow and returned to her side, picking up one of the strips of cloth.

"You have my word."

* * *

Iroh was walking down the hall towards Zuko's room with a tray of first aid supplies, soup, and, of course, tea to check up on the prince and his…guest, when his old ears picked up the small little grunts and groans coming from inside. Being a very curious old man, he put his ear the door and listened in. 

"Hnnnnn...Aaah! Not so hard!"

The waterbender?

"Just relax! It won't go in right if you're so tense."

...And Prince Zuko?

"Ah...Nnnnnh...Stop! Stop it hurts!"

"Calm down! I've almost got it!"

What the hell was going on in there!

"If you hadn't pulled it out again in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Sure! Blame it all on me!"

"Oh...Aaaah!"

"There it's in. Just let me see if it's set right."

"Hnnn...Oh! I can't take it anymore!"

"It's ok.Ah! We're almost through."

CRACK!

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

THUMP!

"AAH! FUCK!"

Iroh's eye twitched violently.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" Katara asked, placing her hand on the prince's injured side she had kicked.

"...I'll be fine." Zuko said, shooing her hands away. "What about you?"

"A little sore, but I'll be able to use it." She said rubbing her shoulder.

"Good."

The old man's muffled laughs filtered through the door. Zuko stood and opened the door. Iroh fell through the door way and almost spilled the tea and soup.

"Uncle? Why didn't you just come in?" He asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt you're little interlude, nephew." Iroh explained, not being able to contain his laughter.

Both benders blushed madly, looking from the old man to each other then back.

"I don't think dressing wounds and resetting dislocated limbs could be considered a romantic interlude, Sir." Katara said sitting upright and brushing off her new clothes.

Iroh straightened himself and wiped away the tears of laughter.

"Please forgive me miss, but my old mind seems to wander many a times." He apologized.

"More like it's stuck on In-the-Gutter Mode." Zuko chuckled, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Iroh coughed in his fist.

"Well I've brought you some soup, tea, and extra supplies. Now that you're awake I trust that you can change your bandages yourselves." He said setting the tray on Zuko's meditation table.

Katara bowed in thanks while the fire prince rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm going to speak with the captain." He said standing up right

"You should get just a bit more rest Prince Zuko. That blade nearly hit your liver." Iroh said. "I don't want you over exerting yourself."

"Don't worry yourself over petty things uncle." Zuko waved the old man off and looked at Katara. "You'll be staying with us for a bit, so make yourself comfortable. And don't even think of escaping or you'll wish you were still on that island."

Katara rolled her eyes and turned her head away.

"I'm not telling youwhere to find the Avatar."

Zuko resisted the urge to laugh at the clueless girl.

"The Avatar and your idiot brother left the island notten minutes after I saved your life. You should feel lucky. I usually don't offer this much hospitality to prisoners."

Katara glared at him furiously. Prisoner? This guy had gone out of his way to save her life, get injured in the process, took her aboard his ship, tended to her wounds, and dressed her with his own spare clothes, though she wasn't too excited about the two cloths that were her make-shift undergarments. Now he was ordering her around and threatening her like some kind of slave.

"You don't scare me Prince Zuko. Aang and Sokka will find out you've taken me and once they catch up, they'll be on you like flies attracted to the discarded trash you are!"

Iroh watched in interest as his nephew advanced on the young woman, his fist clenched in anger and her eyes wide in frightful realization. She backed away from him until her back was to the wall. His hands were placed on both sides of her with his larger, more powerful body caging her in. The anger in his eyes and the way his scar accented them caused her to slide slightly down the wall, as if trying to shrink away from his terrifying gaze.

"Here this, waterbender." He hissed. "Not once have I raised a hand nor flame to a woman. But don't think you'll be so lucky if you keep this up."

He could nearly smell the fear emanating from her as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the mirror.

"Refuse my orders or do anything to piss me off and I'll beat you until you're nothing but a smoking mound of ash. Try to picture that."

He stared at her frightened expression in the mirror. The vest she wore held tight against her chest as she took quick, shaky breathes. Her long knee length hair was damp, disarranged, adding to her incredibly beautiful fear of him. His grip on her arm released and she fell to her knees, hands pressed against the mirror, eyes remaining wide and starting to tear.

"If I come back and find anything that would show signs of attempted escape,"

He crouched down behind her, his mouth mere centimeters from her ear, breath hot against her neck.

"I will make real that threat and once I find the Avatar, I'll make sure your idiot brother, the giant hairball, and the flying rat will all suffer the same fate. Maybe your tribe too."

She gasped in horror against the mirror, the tears she'd held back falling.

"I see you forgot, dear Katara." He said pulling his fingers through her damp hair. "I know where it is and I'll go back to let everyone know that because of one of their people…that wouldn't cooperate, they were all going to die. Starting with the old hag and working down to the last child.

She leaned forward, resting her head against her reflection, wishing she could melt into it and disappear forever.

"Understood?"

She didn't answer.

"I asked you a question."

She still stared blankly ahead. Her silence was taken as a further insult. Prince Zuko grabbed her aching shoulder, ignoring her startled, pained cries as he turned her around and brought their faces so close their noses were brushing.

"WHEN I ASK YOU A FUCKING QUESTION, YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME YOU UNGREATFUL WENCH!" He roared.

The fear that was welled up inside her broke free and she screamed, her hand flying out and striking him across the scar on his face. The sound echoed down the corridor where Iroh was currently making his escape. The door slammed behind the old man, snapping the benders back into reality.

Katara cradled her stinging palm to her chest, the other covering her mouth. Her stomach dropped when then Zuko's eyes closed and his maniacal laughter echoed in her head.

"Oh god…" She whimpered. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…I-I really didn't mean to..."

"Fool…"

"Please! Please! I'm sorry!"

She screamed and struggled as he hefted her over his shoulder and carried her towards his mat. Throwing her onto it, he straddled her, holding both her hands together with one of his own, and using the other to unbutton the vest.

"Oh please no! Please Prince Zuko! Don't!"

Tears rolled down her face as she thrashed under his hold. Her screaming grew louder and more urgent, until Zuko's palm collided with her cheek, instantly silencing her.

"No ones going to care how much you scream. Don't waste your breath." He brought her face dangerously close to hers.

"Do I scare you now? Does it frighten you knowing that with a single blow, I could burn your beuatiful body to cinders?"

His finger tips became burning hot, threatening to set her body ablaze.Her heels beat against the mat furiously. Her hips twisted and bucked trying to force him off. Her body felt like she'd been pummeled with stones by the time he tore the last button away.

"Not again. Please Prince Zuko. I can't go through this again!" She cried as he grabbed hold of the cloth around her chest.

He gave her a hard, angry look and released her hands.

"You won't have to." He said, grabbing her neck and pulling her up until she was eye level with him. "As long as you obey my every command and don't try to escape, you won't ever have to experience it again."

Zuko stood, glaring down at her shaking body. Fear andpain glowed in her sapphire eyes. Her sudden cry struck him hard as she rolled onto her side and hugged her knees to her chest.

His heart clenched at the familiar site.

Too many times had he seen a woman like this.

* * *

**9 years ago – Fire Nation Palace**

_Zuko hummed to himself, smiling as he marched playfully down the halls. He would be turning eleven in a little more than a month. His father promised that he would start training him personally in the art of firebending. Young Zuko already knew how to firebend, but it was his own father, the Fire Lord Ozai, who would further help him master it. That was his gift. _

_He hoped that his mother and uncle had gotten him something good too. Maybe his mother finally gave in and got him that puppy he always wanted or a dagger he could use to carve things with._

_Zuko walked passed his parents room, but stopped when he picked up a woman's quiet sobs. He crouched quietly in front of the slightly opened door, peering through the crack. On the other side of the room his mother lay upon the bed, her body quivering. There was no sign of his father so he pushed the door open further and entered._

_The younger firebender said nothing as he approached his mother and pulled himself up onto the large bed with its red silk comforter._

"_Mommy, are you okay?" He asked, reaching out to touch her bruised, tear streaked cheek._

_The Fire Lord's wife flinched under her son's touch and opened her eyes. She stared into Zuko's confused face as he pushed her raven black hair from her face and looked over her marks and bruises._

"_Why are you crying mommy?" His little naïve mind worked to find the cause of his mother's pain._

_His mother cried out and sat up, grabbing little Zuko and clutching him to her chest. Her tears fell onto his pale face as he stared up into her pained eyes._

"_I want you to promise me something my son." She pulled his away to face her._

"_Listen to your father. Never disobey or upset him. And when something else has upset him, stay clear. Can you do that for me Zuko?"_

_He didn't quite understand, but Zuko agreed all the same._

"_That's a good boy." She smiled sadly and held him again._

"_Now run along. I think that's your father coming…" She said lifting and placing him onto the floor._

_He scampered across the room and looked back to his mother just as she blew him a kiss. He laughed happily as he caught it in his hand and gave her one of his own. She caught his and smiled sweetly as he left.

* * *

_

**Present**

Zuko remembered the deep urges he had to stay behind and face his father. He wanted to stop the tears he couldn't keep his mother from shedding. But he had made her a promise…A promise that he'd unfortunately broken a few years after her death.

"Look." He said, breaking the silence. "I understand that what you're going through is hard and what's happened is irreversible…but try to get used to it. You're not the only one in the world who's had something so bad happen that it haunts you every time you close your eyes."

Katara sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I guess…you're right." She sighed.

Zuko grabbed the tray, brought it to where Katara sat and crouched down beside her. He held the spoon out to her and she took it. The face she made when she tasted the soup was priceless and it took all Zuko had not to smile or laugh.

Katara sighed and set the spoon aside and looked down at her lap. Zuko pulled her chin up to make her look at him.

"I'll be back later with something other than soup for you. Alright?"

Katara looked wearily over his features, her gaze lingering on his burn scar for a moment. She wondered if maybe he'd gotten it in battle or maybe a training accident. It probably hurts to be permanently marked by your own element. She had the faintest of urges to reach out and touch it to see if she'd get burned.

"Alright." She replied.

Setting himself on his knees, Zuko released her chin, buttoned up the vest and pushed on her shoulders until she lay down.

"I want you to rest as much as possible until I return." He said, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"You owe me a lot for this."

Katara nodded lazily and watched as he left the room, locking the door behind him. Once the sound of foot steps faded, she pushed the blankets off and walked up to the mirror. The bruises and cuts on the exposed parts of her body disgusted her. Unbuttoning the top few knots of the vest, she observed the scars left there and the slight burn from were Zuko's warm hands had grabbed her.

There'd been many stories that a lot of depressed teens would take out the emotional pain out on their bodies. She was no different. When he father left for the war, she enveloped herself into a deep depression and had gone out in her kayak once or twice to cut herself and cry as the blood dripped into the snow or water.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the collection of weapons upon the wall. She stood before a group of daggers and looked over each one. The one that she kept looking back at had a wavy blade with a black leather handle and three average sized rubies embedded in it. She lifted it off the mantle and walked away from the rest to sit in front of the dragon faced altar.

Plucking a hair from her head, she held it to the blade and watch how cleanly and smoothly it cut on the sharp edge. She held the blade to on of the bright candles and waiting until the tip turned light red from the heat. Holding out her wrist facing up, she didn't give the consequences a second thought and stuck the scalding point into the soft skin. A pained yelped tore itself from her throat and she bit her tongue to stifle it.

Dropping the dagger, she watched the blood drip onto the cold metal floor.

Then it dawned on her.

How was she going to hide this from Zuko?

Katara looked desperately around the room for a discarded cloth or something to mop up the blood. Instead she found a wash basin to at least wash her arm. Half limping across the room, she kneeled down and dropped her arm into the cool water.

"Shit! It's not stopping!"

She repeatedly splashed the wound, but the blood kept seeping through. The once clear water became heavily tainted with crimson. Soon Katara's vision began to blur and her frantic splashing reduced to gentle sloshing.

Shaking her head, she looked towards the door and considered her options.

She could stagger out into the hall and scream for help.

Or she could just sit there, let herself bleed to death, and end her pain.

But then there was Aang and Sokka. What if they discovered that she'd taken her life? They'd probably be heart broken. But if they were so worried about her, why hadn't they come for her? Were Prince Zuko's words true? Did they leave without trying to find her first?

Her eyes glassed over in realization.

They didn't care. They left her on that island alone and she hadn't even been away an hour. She would've died out there and they left her, leaving her at the mercy of the monsters that defiled her and to be saved by the most unlikely of people. If not for her savior, the flaming black knight that hunted them like wild game, she'd most likely be dead.

She smiled weakly at her own stupidity. From prince's display of 'affection' towards her, if she kept up her rebellious attitude, she'd be dead by the day after tomorrow. Then she remembered she still had to get payback for his abuse on her.

That alone gave her the strength to get up. No one was going to treat her like a slave and get away with it. Placing both hands on the wall beside her, she staggered forth a few steps before dizziness overcame her and she fell, knocking over the table. She heard the loud clang and splash of the over turned basin spilling its contents and the hiss of the doused candles. Her vision was fading fast, there was little she could do and with each passing second, the thought of a deep, endless sleep became more and more enticing.

* * *

**Zuko: Were you that depressed?**

**Katara: Naw. It wasjust one of those'feel like attempting suicide' todays...moron...**

**Zuko: Don't treat me like I'm stupid!**

**Katara: (eating a snow cone) **

**Zuko: O.O...Hey where'd you get that snow cone?**

**Katara: It's mine and you can't have one!**

**Zuko: No fair! (throws a fire ball at it)**

**Katara: HEY! YOU MELTED MY SNOW CONE!**

**Inutenshi: Okay children! Am I gonna have to seperate you two?**

**Katara and Zuko: O.O ( they hug each other) NOOOOOOOO! T.T**

**Inutenshi: Good!**

**Next Chapter: Why Won't You Trust Me**


	4. Why Won't You Trust Me

**Inutenshi: Hihi peoples! Okay! Quick note: I've noticed that in many stories, Zuko has a nice fancy room, nice bed, and all that good stuff.I've always thought that the room he meditates in, in the show, was his actual bedroom. Just recently I've discovered that they areindeed seperate rooms, but just for the sake of this story I'm going to merge them.**

**Zuko: Why?**

**Inutenshi: Because here...I AM GOD! MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zuko: Eep! (hides behind Katara)**

**Katara: Baby...**

**Zuko: But...but she's evil! Here she can make me fall in love with your brother...**

**Inutenshi: Ew! No! That's gross! No offense to yoai fans. I'm one _AT TIMES_ and, but for this...no... **

Zuko: Phew...

Inutenshi: Also! I may have to change the rating. I have my overly gorey and potty mouth moments.

Katara: Really? I haven't noticed. (washes her mouth after every chapter from her swearing)

Zuko: Okay! Onto the-

Inutenshi: One more thing! (Zuko groans) The next chapter may take a while. These four were already typed and just needed editing. I can't say how long chapter five will be.

Zuko: You done? (Inutenshi nods) Okay! Onto the story!

* * *

Why Won't You Trust Me?

Zuko knew he should've listened to his uncle. He knew he should've, but he was too proud to submit to the old man. The wound was irritating him and it was getting harder to concentrate on the words the captain was spewing at him. On top of it all, he was getting a migraine.

"If we head north we should reach Kasasagi Port by tomorrow afternoon, but..."

The captain drew his finger across to the east side of the map on the table.

"If we head east, there are more likely to be rumors heard of the Avatar's trail."

Zuko stated blankly at the map.

"Sir?"

Stare...

"Your majesty?"

Stare...

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh raised his voiced, clapping Zuko on the shoulder

He jumped slightly, looking at his uncle, who nodded towards the captain.

"Oh...Oh yeah! Um...Lets head to Kasasagi." The tired prince said rubbing his right temple.

Iroh smiled and patted his nephew's back.

"A wise choice my young prince. Even if we were to find the Avatar, you're in no condition to fight."

Zuko groaned and shooed the old man's hand away. Not even praise would alleviate the pressure in his temples. The frantic knock on the metal door did little to help his ever growing head ache. Iroh saw that the irritated prince wasn't about to answer it nor permit who ever was out there to come in. So he stood, shaking out his old, creaking bones, and opened the door to a very distraught soldier Zuko had sent to check on the girl.

"Private Hyde?" Iroh stared quizzically at the pale new soldier who was not much older than the prince. "What ails you? I thought you'd been sent to check on our...guest."

The soldier's eyes were wide and small beads of sweat rolled down his light tan face.

"I did sir...but..."

Hyde held his hands up to the old man. They were stained with watered down blood.

"Dear fire gods..."

Prince Zuko glanced up at the pair in the door way and every trace of his migraine disappeared. He shot up, grabbed the shaking boy's hands, and looked them over.

"Who's is it?" He demanded.

"I...I just went in to check on her sir. It was quiet and there was no light so I thought that maybe she was asleep and I didn't want to disturb her."

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But when I was about to leave...I saw it...I saw blood leaking through the crack under the door. When I opened it, I saw that the blood had come from a basin that had tipped over..."

"And what of the girl!" Zuko yelled.

"I thought she was dead sir. She was lying face down on the floor. When I went to see if she was alright, I grabbed the wound on her wrist and the blood gushed everywhere!"

Zuko's face twisted in fear then anger.

"Uncle! Send for the doctor!" He ordered before bolting out of the room.

When he reached his room, he found the door half open with the bloody water flowing out from it. Opening door the rest of the way, he walked into the pitch dark. The menacing eyes of the dragon altar glistened against the light pouring in from the door. Lighting the single candle atop the dragon's crown he discovered that Katara was exact as Hyde had said, lying face down on the hard metal floor.

There were signs that she'd tried to leave: smeared, bloody handprints on the wall and dresser, the tipped over table where white candles had fallen into the spill of crimson. The basin lay near her feet. She'd probably tipped it over in her attempt. To do what?...He didn't know. But he did know that this mess was her fault and right now she needed his help.

While quickly approaching her, he'd stepped on something hard and nearly slipped. Lifting his foot, he found the dagger Katara had used on herself. The blade was stained with blood, hers no less, and further inspection showed that it had been previously heated.

"What the hell?"

A weak moan made him look up. Katara was pushing herself onto her hands and knees. Once she was sitting up, the dagger landed less than inches from her hand and she fell backwards with a scream. She looked from the blade to the fuming prince before her.

"What in the seven heavens were you thinking?" He shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

She resisted him, trying desperately to wrench herself free, but his grip was too strong.

"Answer me!"

Tears were coming back, but Katara refused to let them fall. She kept fighting him with the little strength she had.

"You could've killed yourself you idiot!" Zuko grabbed her other arm and shook her fiercely.

She screamed, sobbed, and beat at him like she had only an hour ago. Her leg shot out and kicked his knee, temporarily distracting him and giving her the time she needed to run. Two guards were coming down the hall, but she easily avoided them by sliding under the biggest one. Zuko bolted passed them mere seconds later.

They looked at each other in utter confusion.

Katara had almost lost herself in the corridors of the foreign ship. The halls were long and winding. She would've cried with joy if the warm sun had greeted her on deck, but there were only dark clouds, cold rain, and crackling thunder. She had to leave. There'd never be another chance for her if Prince Zuko caught her. The fierce rain pelted her angrily and drenched the ladder she was climbing, making it slippery. The loud bang of the deck door sounded over the thunder and she climbed faster. No need to ask who had come on of it.

Zuko shielded his eyes and looked around the deck. The waterbender was no where in sight.

Had she jumped overboard?

He looked up at the large metal smoke stack of this ship where a women's scream had caught his ears. A giant wave grew and towered over head, and time seemed to stop as it crashed down onto the ship. Zuko held fast to the door as the water threatened to sweep him away. The wave passed and Zuko looked up to where the previous scream came from. Katara dangled one handed from the ladder as the wind lashed and threw her about like a doll. Zuko cursed when he realized what she might be planning. Taking hold of the ladder, he climbed after her.

Katara heard the clank of metal against metal and knew who it was before she had looked. Swinging her body over, she managed to grab the ladder with both hands and resumed climbing. The hard rain and bright lightning blinded her as she reached the top of the stack. The metal was thick enough for her to stand on and not slip. She balanced herself and reached the other side of where the black smoke was pouring out. Looking down at the deck, she pondered if this was the right choice.

Could her life really come to an end with a single step? How would Aang and Sokka react if they found out? Did she seriously have the courage to jump and let her body smash onto the metal deck below? Or would the ravenous storm beat her to the punch?

The ship gave a violent shudder, nearly sending her off the side if a strong arm hadn't wrapped itself around her. Zuko held her tightly to his armor covered chest, crouching and hanging onto the second ladder as the waves rocked the ship like a play toy.

"Please! Just let me die!" Katara pleaded over the wind.

The storm seemed to increase the more she struggled. That was when Zuko realized that her waterbending was making the storm stronger.

"You have to stop! You don't have to do this!" He yelled.

"I have no choice! There's nothing left for me to live for!" She cried struggling more and unconsciously raising waves that grew by the second.

"What about your brother and the Avatar! What about your tribe!"

"I'm dead to them!"

"Well then what about me?"

Katara looked back into his face.

"What about you! I'm nothing, but a tool for capturing the Avatar to you!"

"Saving you was my choice! It was my choice to bring you aboard my ship and make sure you were taken care of! Yes, I was planning on using you to catch the Avatar, but that's not the point right now! If I didn't care about your well being, I would've left you to rot in a prison cell! If I didn't care, I would've thrown you off myself and let your body crash on deck!"

Katara blinked.

Were those words actually coming from Zuko's mouth?

"I look at you not as an enemy, but as a fellow bender and someone who has also been traumatized by something that cannot be changed! You are the only person other than my uncle to ever show me any trace of concern or compassion! If I let you die, it would just be another nightmare that will haunt me for the rest of my days!"

There was no lie in Zuko's words and Katara knew it. She slumped against him and the storm weakened. The rain stopped and the waves settled until only a strong breeze swayed them. The sun peeked through the clouds and sparkled glumly on the murky ocean surface. Soldiers came pouring on deck to assess the damage.

"Hold onto me. We're going down." Zuko said and turned her to face him.

Katara did more than she was told. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed hysterically against his shoulder. This made Zuko deeply confused and blushing to the point his face almost set a flame.

"Don't let me go." She whimpered, shivering in his embrace like a child awoken from a bad dream.

The scarred prince had no idea what to do...

...except to hold her...and pray that the tears would stop.

"I won't..." He whispered.

Iroh was there at the end of the ladder, to greet them as his nephew climbed down with the girl on his back.

"Are you both alright?" The old general asked.

Zuko merely nodded before opening the deck door and disappearing inside.

* * *

"Come on Aang." Sokka whined. "We've been searching all day! Appas exhausted and we haven't eaten in two days!" 

The Avatar glared over his shoulder at the tired, hungry warrior. Momo lay sleepily on his stomach.

"We're going to keep looking until we find her. Yip yip!"

Appa roared tiredly and decreased his altitude.

"I said 'Yip yip'!" Aang yelled, snapping the reigns.

Appa disobeyed and slowly dropped to rest on the nearest tree.

"God dammit Appa!" He yelled, throwing the reigns and jumping off to continue on foot.

"Aang!" Sokka called, leaping from Appa and following after.

"Shut up! I'm going to find Katara and I'm not letting your slow asses hold me up!"

The bison roared mournfully to his master, but the avatar did not respond.

"If you ask me, I'd say your being the ass around here!" Sokka yelled. Momo screeched from his perch on the warrior's soldier.

Aang, turned on his heel and faced the warrior that insulted him.

"Well I wasn't asking you now was I you weak, pathetic, uncoordinated, gluttonous, self conscious, sad excuse of a warrior!"

Sokka stopped in his tracks and stared in awe at his young friend. His expression quickly changed to pure anger.

"Fine! Then don't expect a warm welcome from us when you return!" He yelled, climbing back up the tree to rest with Appa.

Aang scoffed and continued on his way.

He'd find Katara on his own. He didn't need them.

Not Sokka. Not Appa. Not even Momo.

* * *

Katara's smooth hair slipped through Zuko's fingers as he braided it to her liking. Why he was doing it, he didn't quite know himself, but the silence and the waterbender's presence was somewhat calming. They'd barely spoken since they'd returned to the room. The blood had been washed from the walls, the floors mopped, the candles that had fallen into the bloody water were reset, and the weapons removed. They were both clean and tired, but their adrenaline refused them the bliss of sleep. 

"So," said Katara. "Who taught you to braid?"

Zuko paused.

"Why does it matter?" He asked, resuming the task at hand.

"I was just wondering." She sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I never wanted to _say_ anything." He snarled as he continued overlapping the groups of hair.

"Well, since I'm gonna be here for a while, I'd thought we'd at least learn a little something about each other."

Zuko cocked his good eyebrow.

"Hair styling abilities are hardly relevant to your stay here."

"Even irrelevant things count." She said smiling.

"Why can't you just be quiet?" Zuko sighed.

Her smile was destroyed.

"Why can't you act like a normal person and engage in a friendly conversation?"

"Since when is a prince a 'normal' person?"

"What's wrong with acting normal?"

"For me, everything. Why do you insist on asking stupid questions?"

"What else is there to do around here?"

"What would there be on a ship that doesn't involve escaping?"

"It's your ship. Why don't you tell me?"

Each question, comment, and answer, fuel their frustration against each other. Katara hissed and her anger increased with every sharp tug on her hair. Zuko smirked in momentary satisfaction.

"Nothing I can think of for a woman such as yourself."

"Then what am I gonna do the whole time!"

Now Katara was pissed.

"Are you that desperate to get to the Avatar!" She yelled.

"And if I am?"

"Why can't you give a straight answer?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone!

"What is your problem! Are you like a complete anti-people person?"

'Naw! What makes you think that?" He asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm

"It makes life easier when you have someone to vent on. If you don't let your feelings out, you'll become nothing but an empty shell inside."

Zuko wanted to laugh.

"Or…I could try to kill myself."

Katara gasped and cast him a shocked look over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't really do that…"

"Who says I wouldn't? Nothing stopped you."

"Why can't you just let that go and forget it ever happened?"

"Kind of hard to do when it happened only an hour ago."

She gritted her teeth and spun around to face him fully.

"Why won't you listen to your own advice and put it behind you!"

"Why can't you find another alternative to let out your depression?"

"Because it was better than dying at the hands of a firebender like my mother did!"

"What makes you think I would kill you?"

"You give me no reason not to think otherwise."

"I already explained myself when you were trying to make a rice patty of yourself on my deck and still you think I'm nothing more than a heartless monster! Why can't you understand my words! WHY WON'T YOU TRUST ME?"

Katara shrunk back from the fire prince's out burst. His angry eyes pierced into her soul, seemingly on fire, making her feel bare and vulnerable. She suddenly felt terrible for arguing about the whole thing.

"Fine. Let's just…not talk about it anymore…" She said with a sigh and turned her back to him.

"Fine."

He grabbed the unfinished braid and proceeded with his work. An uneasy silence filled the room, making them before extremely uncomfortable.

"_That rude, spoiled asshole! He doesn't even deserve my trust, yet he demands it like he's saved me from certain death!"_ Katara thought angrily.

"_Um…Actually, he pretty much did. Had he showed up any later than he had, you would be fat and carrying a bastard child for the next 9 months." _The tiny voice in her head echoed.

"…_Yeah…He did. Goddesses...I feel like such a bitch._"

Zuko was having similar thoughts in his own little world.

"_That prissy, ungrateful bitch! I saved her life TWICE, had her treated, clothed, and fed, yet still she doesn't offer me any trust!" _Zuko wanted so bad to burn something.

"_Well, you are the enemy of her best friend. And apparently, you're people killed her mother. And you kidnapped her. And…" _The little voice was cut off.

"_Alright! Enough!"_

"_Haha! You just mad because you know it's true!"_

"…_You're right…Gods, I feel like such an asshole."_

Blocking out the little voice, Zuko proceeded to think alone. All the girl had wanted was someone to talk to and he'd flicked her off like a bug on his shoulder, demanding she'd stay away and give him her trust all at once. The quiet was becoming irritating very quickly. He had to do or say something before one of them screamed.

"My mother taught me." Zuko said, finishing the braid and placing it over Katara's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

She turned to look at him again, twisting the end of the braid around her finger as he continued.

"My mother was the one who taught me to braid. She had really long hair, longer than yours, and she used to put it in braids all around her head. When I was younger she'd sometimes braid my ponytail."

Katara smiled. He was opening up to her.

"What was your relationship with your parents?"

He paused to think.

"We were close, my mother and I. We did almost everything, but train together. My teachers and father helped me with that."

Looking at his palm, he remembered the day he promised his mother and smiled sadly. The kiss she'd blown that he caught would always remain.

"Were you like that with your father? Did you and your parents ever just do stuff together?" She asked, placing a smaller hand in his for comfort.

Zuko scoffed, his weak smile changing to a smirk of anger and regret.

"My father was too busy with his Fire Lord duties to do anything, but train with me when I turned 11. As for our time together, he spent his free time arguing with my mother, having his fun, or beating her."

He balled the hand Katara wasn't holding into a fist. She saw this and reached out for it. The cool feeling of her fingers against his fiery flesh caused a puff of steam to rise and dissipate. The pain he held inside was clearly visible in his expression.

"What did your mother do after your father…well..."

"Most of the time she cried." _Much like you did today._ "One day, I found her in their room and that day she made me promise never to disobey or upset my father."

Zuko's head ache was coming back from the day's events and how tightly he'd fastened his pony tail. Reaching behind his head, he found the knot and untied the offending ribbon. A few of the released strands fell in front of his face, caressing the burn over his left eye as he turned his gaze to the floor watching his fingers idly wrap themselves in the ribbon .

"Prince Zuko? I have one last question, if you don't mind…" She said uncertainly.

"What?"

The sudden cool touch to his painful memory made him jump and pull away. The waterbender hesitated, but reached out once again, placing a hand on either side of his face and drawing him slowly closer. His eyes slowly closed as her delicate finger tips brushed against every inch of the vibrant mark almost like if she were engraving it into her memory.

Not one person, beside the doctors, had dared to touch it. It felt odd, yet soothing how gently and boldly this young woman stroked his scar. Then, he knew what it was she was going to ask.

"Who would do such a thing to you?" She asked her voice sad and confused.

Zuko's larger, rough hands came up and covered hers, closing around them and pulling them away. He placed the soft appendages in her lap and squeezed them gently. His brow was furrowed slightly. Katara understood.

"Not ready to talk about it?" She asked.

A small nod was her answer and a smile was her reply.

"That's alright. Don't tell me anything you don't feel comfortable with."

The small comfort she'd given him made his chest warm. He felt much better having someone to listen to him. Maybe she was right. Venting on someone was a great way to clear your head. Now he realized how hungry he was.

"You want something to eat?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she flung her arms around his middle, burying her face in the soft, dark red shirt.

"I'd love that! Please? I'll be your best friend." She sounded like a child begging for candy.

He flushed with embarrassment and couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. With a small grunt he stood, pulling her up by the uninjured wrist. He grabbed two robes off their closet hangers, draping one across her shoulders before retying up his ponytail and pulling one around himself. She whispered her thanks as he led her from the room, walking side by side, hands just barely brushing.

* * *

**Inutenshi: Ha! How's that for dramatic!**

**Zuko: Geez Katara...Attempting suicide again?**

**Katara: I was PMSing!**

**Zuko: Ewww! Didn't need to know!**

**(Inutenshi and Katara talk about the process of getting pregnantto birth)**

**Zuko: AAAHHHH!1 MY EARS!**

**Next Chapter: Smile of an Angel, Voice of a Goddess**


	5. Smile of an Angel, Voice of a Goddess

**Inutenshi: Hey peoples! Sorry about the wait. I had a family weekend with the other girls in my dad's side of the family. To top it off, I've had minor writer's block on and off.**

**Zuko: Nah. You're just lazy.**

**Inutenshi: Shut up! Don't make me strap you to a chair, tape your eyes open, and make you look at naked pictures of your uncle again!**

**Zuko:O.O NOOOoooooo! Not again! T.T...THE HORROR! (sobbing)**

**Katara: Aww...Poor little princey. (huggles Zuko)**

**Zuko: At least somebody loves me...**

**Inutenshi: Oh come on Zuko. You know we all love you...Not as much as Katara, but that's not the point.**

**Katara: Yeah...Why don't you start off the chapter?**

Zuko: Okay...Kataras going to play doctor...and sneak out of the room again...Ahem. Anywho...On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Smile of an Angel, Voice of a Goddess 

The pair sat quietly in the dining hall, feasting on fish and an assortment of veggies. Both ate with a politeness that would've frightened the biggest neat freak on the known Earth. A few off duty soldiers were scattered about the hall eating their meals before their shift. Their chattering and laughter broke the silence, but gave it a comforting feel.

"They're very loyal to you." Katara stated.

Zuko nodded in response.

"They always will be as long as they never give up on going home. If I can't go home, then they can't."

The young woman poked at the almost bare fish bones.

"It gets lonely…being so far from home."

Zuko looked up and into her saddened downcast eyes.

"I haven't seen my grandmother in two years. Sometimes I wonder if she's still alive. You though," She set down her chopsticks and returned his gaze. "How long have you been away from home?"

It was Zuko's turn to stare at his food.

"It will be five years soon if you don't count those times I've chased you into Fire Nation boarders."

A soft 'hmm' was her reply.

She watched as he chased a baby carrot around his plate. Neither attempted to move. The small table had their knees already touching. No rubbing was needed.

"So…What am I allowed to do while you have custody of me?" she asked.

"You're allowed to leave the room at least, but not without me. Loyal they may be, I can't leave you with one of these soldiers. They're lazy idiots. Even your moronic brother could outsmart them."

This sent Katara into a fit of giggles.

"I see you two are feeling better."

The waterbender jumped about a foot out of her seat. Iroh laughed and sat down at the small square table. The two teens mumbled their good evenings and resumed eating the remainder of their food. Private Hyde approached them with a tray of tea for the old general. The cups and utensils clattered against it while his hands shook.

"Y-your tea, sir." He said timidly.

"Thank you. Have a seat my boy." Iroh gestured to the seat across from him.

The young soldier sat stiffly. Katara noticed the boy's nervousness whenever she'd look up at him. His hands were slightly pink and pruned like he'd been washing them for hours. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and he twiddled his thumbs.

"Tea anyone?" Iroh asked raising a small cup.

Each of them politely refused. Iroh merely shrugged and downed the cup himself.

"Um…Sir? Are you well?" The only girl asked.

The quivering soldier jumped at her question.

"Uh. Yes ma'am. Just a simple case of the jitters." He replied, giving her a weak smile.

"Oh. Are you new?"

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I was drafted about two months ago and I was enlisted with the prince's battalion just last week. I still need a little more training."

Katara gave him a comforting smile and Hyde relaxed a bit.

"I'm sure you'll do great. What's your name sir?"

"Private Teiru Hyde, ma'am."

"Katara of the Water Tribe." Her smile widened as they shook hands.

"You don't have last names in the Water Tribes?"

"No. Now a days, our tribes are so smallit's nearly impossible to meet someone else with my nationality outside my own tribe, let alone the same name."

Iroh watched as the young soldier and the waterbender conversed while Zuko ignored them. The talking continued for a few moments, until the prince yelped loudly and spat out a piece of fish that was stained red. His fingers were stuffed in his mouth, trying to dig something out.

"Ah! Your highness, what happened?" Teiru jumped over to his side assist him.

"Let me see." Katara leaned over the table, pulled Zuko's hand away, and peered inside his mouth. She couldn't see anything.

"Sir Iroh?" She asked. "Could you give me some light? I can't see."

"Surely, my lady." The old man smiled, lighting his fingertip, and held it above the distressed prince's mouth. He was resisting the urge to laugh at his nephew's annoyed expression as he sat there with his head tilted back and mouth wide open.

On the inside of his teeth, wedged in the gums near the top of Zuko's mouth was a small, yet painfully sized shard of a fish bone. It was too small for any of them to pull out with their bare hands.

"Teiru. Hand me those chopsticks please."

He wiped them off on a napkin before handing them to her. She accepted them gratefully. By now a few soldiers had gathered around to watch the commotion. Katara picked and pulled at the bone, cursing whenever the sticks slipped. Finally, the points gripped the shard long enough for her to quickly yank it out.

After inspecting the centimeter long fragment, she set the sticks aside and handed Zuko a cup of water. The soldiers clapped and cheered.

"Better?" Katara asked, as her patient set down the cup.

"Yes. Thanks." He said wiping away the water that had dripped down his chin.

Katara smiled sweetly at him. Not a forced one, an evil smirk, or one in pride. Just a genuine, happy…sweet, sweet smile.

"_Like the smile of an angel…_" He thought to himself.

After receiving a dismissal from Iroh, the crowded soldiers returned to their meals. Private Hyde left with them, bowing and mumbling his farewell. Katara waved as he left and asked Zuko if he wanted the rest of his food. When he shook his head, she grabbed both their plates and took them back to the kitchen.

"A nice girl that one is." Iroh said matter-of-factly.

"She's okay I guess." The prince mumbled, licking at the wound in his mouth.

"You never told me how you found her."

Zuko stiffened and turned his head towards the open counter where the chef passed out the meals. Katara was talking with the large burly man in his stained apron while she helped with the dishes. The angelic smile on her face confused him. Only yesterday had she been raped and beaten to the point her spirit should've been broken. He threatened her life and everyone she held dear. Also, a little over an hour ago she was trying to kill herself and yet…she smiled like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Take a good look at her uncle." He said as the cook's new friend removed the robe and set it out of the way. "What looks out of place?"

Iroh followed his nephew's eyes and his own widened in shock. The vest exposed the cuts and bruises on her neck and arms.

"Did the soldiers do this?" He asked, his mouth agape.

Zuko shook his head.

"There were a few bandits hiding on the island. She'd apparently gone out alone and those dogs sniffed her out." Malice was clear evident in his voice.

"Where are they now?" Iroh asked, gasping his tea cup.

"Dead…"

The old man nodded and poured another cup. This time Zuko snatched it up and downed it himself. It wasn't as strong as alcohol, but it would do. Uncle Iroh LOVED strong tea.

"So are you planning on using her to draw in the Avatar?"

"What else would she be for?" He asked, pouring himself another cup.

"A servant? A counselor? A friend? Someone to warm your bed?" His uncle burst into laughter as steaming hot tea shot out of Zuko's nose, thankfully, where he wasn't sitting.

Zuko held his nose, swearing up and down in his mind that the old man was going to die. As soon as his coughing finished, he got up to chase the retired general, but saw that he'd already escaped. For an old geezer, he sure was fast.

"Did I miss anything?" Katara giggled, picking up the tray.

Coughing once more, Zuko wiped his face, shook his head and sat once more. He turned just to see her walk into the kitchen. The cook took the tray, insisting the she'd helped enough for the night. The prince stood as Katara neared him while slipping her robe back on.

"It's late. We should get to bed." Zuko said, leaving the hall with Katara in toe.

They walked in silence, keeping to themselves. Katara fiddled with the seam of the robe. She had to ask.

"Um…Where will I be staying?" _Not a cell! Please don't say cell!_

"You'll be staying in my room."

The shuffle on footsteps behind him stopped. Turning, he saw the young woman with her face red enough to rival the red lining of her robe.

"But…but I can't…I mean…You're a guy…"

The confused prince cocked his eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, I always was…unless the world's laws have gone haywire and switched genders on us."

Katara kept her face downcast and turned away.

"But you're a guy…I'm a girl. O-only those who are married should share a room." _Not that anyone will want me for a bride now._

Zuko let out a short laugh.

"Silly girl. We'll be sleeping on separate beds. They're not going to magically fuse into one, giving us no choice but to get close." He laughed again at Katara's embarrassed pout.

His door opened silently, no creaks or groans of protest. After raising a flame from the lantern on the ceiling, he held the door open for Katara and shut it behind him. His robe and hers were thrown onto the corner of the slightly open closet door. On the floor were two mats, both pressed side by side. Neatly folded on one was dark red shirt and matching pants with a note sitting beside it. Katara picked up the note and read it to herself.

_-Ms. Katara,_

_I apologize. These are the only garments to be found aboard this ship that are sleep worthy. If you like, we could find more clothing for you once we reach Kasasagi Port. Until then, you may borrow a few of the prince's old clothes._

_-General Iroh_

Setting the slip of paper aside, Katara curiously picked up the one the appeared to be a shirt. A small unknown squeaking noise erupted from her throat. It looked like a tank top with see through red sleeves. Already she could see her stomach would be showing. And the pants were low cut, but at least had long, baggy, flaring legs. Her tummy was the only problem.

WRONG!

As soon as Zuko turned around, she slipped it on and discovered that there was much more to it. Her chest strained against the material and the pants hugged her hips. The silk material seemed to mold to her body, exposing every curve.

"Are you done yet?" Zuko huffed impatiently.

Katara had no idea what to do. This was highly indecent for her. She was sleeping in the same room with her best friend's stalker…who was a guy! A cute guy none the less, but that wasn't the point. She was still a lady and not some kind of tramp. Oh why couldn't Iroh find something less revealing?

Sick of waiting, the fire prince turned around anyways and his eyes instantly widened. Katara did her best to hide her tummy with her arms, but her tan flesh still found ways to expose itself.

"Well…um…" Zuko cleared his throat. "You can quickly wash up with the basin, and then go to bed. I'm going to meditate for a bit before I do so I'd appreciate some silence."

She watched as he threw off his shirt and sat on his bed before the altar and unlit candles. Goddesses, did he have a nice body! Not skinny scrawny or huge andbulging, but just right. Especially his arms, abs, and back. He didn't have a bad face either, even with the scar and near baldness.

Katara sighed wistfully, much like a love struck teen.

"_What the hell!_"

Katara shook her head fiercely.

"_Oh no no no! I do NOT think Prince Zuko is cute! No! Ew!_"

Her little voice popped in for a visit.

"_You like him! Ha! I knew it! You like Prince Zuko. You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to-._" A giant boot came and squashed the little bugger.

Using her waterbending, she washed her hands and face, healing some of the cuts and brushes. Once that was done, Katara sat in front of the mirror and began untying her braid.After that was undone, she started brushing out the waves. She hated it when her hair was wavy and had to wet the brush multiple times before it all straightened out. Setting the brush back where she found it, she quietly stepped toward her bed. It wasn't super duper fancy or anything, but it sure was better than sleeping on the ground or on Appa's itchy fur.

For a few moments, she laid on her side, watching the flames on the candles raise and fall with the firebender's breathing. His rhythmic sighs were soothing none the less. She forgot about the past few days, about her incident, who's ship she was on, she even forgot about the war and just concentrated on Prince Zuko's meditation. The familiar warmth from her dream returned, wrapping around, and settling her in its sleepy embrace.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was when she woke, but the moon's glow from the window told her it must've been late. Zuko was already sound asleep on the mat next to hers. No smoke lingered from the unlit candles, nor any scent. Apparently Zuko had finished a while ago. 

Something told her she was gonna be awake for a awhile. Then she remembered. Zuko hadn't locked the door before they came in. She had a chance to escape now!

……

No. She had no idea how far land was and there were probably guards wandering the decks on the night shift. Well, sneaking out for a quick walk wouldn't hurt anyone. As slowly and quietly as she could, Katara slid out of bed, grabbed a robe, and grabbed the door knob. As she turned it, the gears creaked and clicked, instantly freezing her. Zuko didn't move. He just kept sleeping peacefully.

Exhaling then drawing in a deep breath, Katara opened the door and slipped out. She didn't close it all the way, fearing it would make more noise and walked silently down the hall. All the guards she had passed were fast asleep.

Zuko was right. His soldiers were lazy. She easily got through the halls and even began singing. It was a gentle melody. It floated through the dim corridors and into the sleeping soldiers' dreams, making their sleep even more peaceful. She found the familiar door that led to the deck and gently pushed it open. The pale moonlight and its cool breezy lover, the wind, caressed her as she padded softly along the cold steel deck of the ship's bow.

* * *

A gust of wind blew into the room, causing the door to slam shut. Zuko instantly woke from the sound, jumping up with a fire ball glowing in his hand. Looking about the room he realized there was no danger and settled back into bed. It took a few more moments before he sat up again and looked at the empty mat beside him. 

"Katara?" He called out, looking around once more.

She clearly wasn't in the room. One robe was missing, so he'd assumed she gotten up to use the bathroom. Then he remembered. He never showed her where the bathroom was. She was either wandering the halls or was trying to escape…But what if…Oh crap!

Zuko snatched up his robe and bolted out of his room running down the halls, passing the sleeping soldiers. He paused for a moment to see if he could pick up any signs of her or perhaps some kind of suspicious sounds.

There were none, but just as he was about to continue looking, he heard a voice. It was faint, muddled, and sounded like singing, but he could still hear it. He took off, the voice growing louder and louder as he came closer to the deck. The voice was just outside the door, but still he couldn't figure out what it was singing. The melody sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it.

The deck door opened with a small creak as he stepped out into the chilly night. There on the railing, sat his missing guest, swinging her legs on the side of the ship and singing into the wind while it played with her loose hair.

_"Nani yori mo Taisetsuna - "You are my angel, You are my everything_

_Itoshii Hito yo - You mean more than anything_

_Mujaki de Kegare no nai - When I see your smile so lovely and bright_

_Sono Egao- Makes the world seem right…_

_Nakimushi de Amaenbo - At times you can act like such a little girl_

_Watashi no Tenshi - But in my eyes you are the world_

_Hayaku Ookikunatte - I wish you health and happiness for all time_

_Genki ni Sodate - And may the world be kind._

_Kanashii toki mo - Whenever you are feeling down_

_Kujike sou na toki mo - Whenever you are feeling blue_

_Kono uta wo Utatte - All you have to do is sing this song_

_Akaruku Ikite hoshii - Remember I'll be watching over you_

_Kibo to Isshoni - Please grow up with hope in your heart_

_Aruite hoshii - I will always be with you_

_Yume wo Wasurezuni - Please go on with a dream in your heart_

_Aruite hoshii..." - I will always be with you..."_

Zuko knew that lullaby. His mother had sung it to him, but with a few changes in the lyrics. This was the first time in the seven years since his mother's death that he had been able to hear it. And coming for such a soft soothing voice like that of the Water Goddesses made it feel all the more comforting.

"Hey. Why aren't you in bed?" Zuko asked, approaching her from behind.

Katara look over her shoulder then swung her legs over the railing. Her face was shadowed by the direction of the moonlight, but still her icy blue eyes glowed. Her flowing brown hair danced with the breeze, curling and waving like the ocean surface. Her bruises and cuts on her neck were hidden against the shadow.

"I couldn't sleep. You forgot to lock the door so I went for a walk."

She took a deep breath of the night air, turning her face to the dark sparkling sky. The stars reminded her of pearls on the ocean floor. Stretching out her arms above her head, she felt like she could reach up and pluck one out. Zuko was watching her was utter fascination.

"Where did you learn that lullaby?" He asked.

Katara smiled towards the ocean depth floating above her.

"My mother used to sing it to us when Sokka and I were children. She had a gorgeous voice that would quell even the angriest polar bear. Even the mighty Umi Hebi, Shiori was weak against her song."

"The Umi Hebi?"

"She's my tribes legendary Sea Serpent. She's also one of the Water Goddess's underlings and the animal guide of the waterbending Avatars."

Her arms came down and rested in her lap. She looked him in the face and smiled.

"We look to her for protection and guidance, much like the Fire Nation looks to the Fire Gods and Avatar Roku's dragon."

Zuko nodded in agreement and sat beside her on the railing.

"All mothers know that song." He said quietly. "My mother did too. She sang it to me from the day I was born to the night before she died. I haven't heard it since."

Katara looked at his sad expression. She didn't know what to do for him. But then it came to her.

"Would you like me to sing it again?" She asked, leaning forward to catch his attention.

The solemn firebender returned the young woman's gaze. The corner of his mouth lifted when she gave him her sweet angel smile.

"Yeah…Yes. I would really like that."

Katara's smile widened as she turned her legs back over the side of the ship and sang again into the night air.

* * *

A dark hooded figure just underneath the water's surface watched and listened as the waterbender and Fire Nation conversed. When the girl began singing, the figure listened for a few moments before turning and diving down to the trench a few miles below the surface. It swam through the winding tunnels until it reached a large hidden temple. 

The temple was large and seemingly made from crystal. The pillars held carvings of ancient sea creatures and hieroglyphics, telling of olden times. At top the tall stairs sat a small girl. But this was no ordinary looking girl. Her ears were pointed and webbed like fish fins, her hair was light blue, and her eyes a shimmering green. She also had a single bright red, finned tail that matched her ears and a band of cloth wrapped around her chest. She looked up, saw the hooded figure and with a squeal of excitement, swam toward it.

"Marina!" She cried and tackled her victim.

The figure laughed, patting the child's head and pulled back its hood. The figure turned out to be a young woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Did you miss me Larin?" She asked.

The little girl nodded excitedly. The older girl smiled and removed her cloak, shaking out her dark red fin. Draping the cloak over her arm she adjusted her chain mail tube top and shoulder armor, then swam up into the temple with Larin behind her. A few sea creatures were swimming about and greeted her as she passed.

At the end of the great hall was an old wooden door.

"Larin, why don't you go play with Heminly and Kidilon? The other Goddesses and I have something very important to talk about." Marina said placing a hand on the door.

"Is it about that pretty girl and that mean prince?" The child asked.

Marina nodded and shooed the child away, before entering the room behind the door. In the center of the room was a flower shaped crystal, surrounded by sea weed and small coral. The crystal was currently closed like a flower at night. Against the walls were more hieroglyphics, cushions, a bookcase, weaponry, and armor. She was not alone in the room. Two other women were sitting on cushions gabbing to each other.

"Ladies, we have a problem."

Karran, the youngest one had teal hair and orange eyes. Her ears and fin were light green. Her plate armor covered her chest and flared into a chain mail skirt around the fin. Nadia, the middle one, was a brunette. Her eyes were a pale yellow and her ears and fin were violet. The top half of her armor covered her chest and shoulders while the bottom half split into four pieces, surrounding her fin.

"What? Is it the younglings?" Nadia asked, a worried look crossing her features.

"No." Marina answered, placing her hand on the crystal and watching it open.

"We may be looking at a 'Crossing'."

In the sphere on the flower, the image of the two benders appeared. Katara was still singing and Zuko was still smiling.

"Are you serious!" Karran jumped up and put her face up to the sphere.

Marina had selected a book off the shelf and was sitting on a cushion, thumbing through the pages at a lightening speed. Suddenly she stopped on a page and read.

"You two remember five hundred years ago, before we became the Goddesses,when a firebender and a waterbender were wed and attempted to conceive a child?" She asked.

"Yes." Nadia answered, sitting on the cushion beside her. "What came from it was an abomination that threatened all the nations."

Karran sat beside the other two goddesses and continued.

"So the child's heart was cut out andshared by the two bender's seperate dieties.The Fire Gods removed the man's…'organ' and the Water Goddesses before us sent Shiori to devour the woman's womb."

Marina turned a few more pages.

"We should've known this was going to happen again. Combining half of one bender and half of another was never meant to be. Nature forbids the crossing of the elemental spectrums."

The youngest goddess gave her sisters a worried look.

"What should we do? We won't have to kill them will we?" She asked.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Nadia, you will watch them for now."

Marina looked up as Nadia pushed away from the cushion and placed her hands on the orb, just above Katara's picture. The flower glowed against her touch.

"The girl…she holds no trust towards the Fire Nation's prince. Her people have been pushed to near extinction by his father's armies. Her father is fighting in the Earth Kingdom. Her mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. Yet she sees something in the boy that could possibly change that."

The other two goddesses swam to her side.

"And what of the firebender?" Karran asked, watching Nadia's hand move from Katara to Zuko.

"He shows pity towards the girl as he has rescued her from a most devastating fate. He is planning on using her to lure the Avatar to him. There's not much else there, but a small bit of comfort when the girl talks and sings for him."

"The Avatar is not our concern. Let the firebender do as he wishes with him. Souten's comet has already been used. Therefore he has failed and is of no more use in the war." Marina said, closing the flower and returning the book to its rightful spot.

"The problem is the two benders. If another crossing occurs, it could mean the end of us all. Another abomination cannot be born!"

As the Water Goddesses formed their plot, another little spy had heard all that they'd needed to anddisappeared without any knowing.

* * *

**Inutenshi: I hope that makes up for the wait. I'm not so positive the translations for the lullabye were right. I got them from a video game, Rhaphsody: A Musical Adventure. I noticed a few words weren't translated right from the site I found them on, but hey. What can I do?**

**Zuko:Do it!**

**Katara: No!**

**Zuko: Come on!**

**Katara: No!**

**Zuko: Please?**

**Katara: No!**

**Zuko: For me?**

Katara: For the love of God, Zuko. I said no!

Inutenshi: What are you arguing about now?

Katara: He's trying to make me sing and dance for Music Night!

Inutenshi: That's a good idea! (starts typing)

Katara: What!

Zuko: Haha! You're gonna do it anyways!

Next chapter: Shopping and Music


	6. Shopping and Music

**Inutenshi: Heyo peoples! First I'd like to start off with a quick explanation about the goddess thing. In my fic, each nation has a set of three gods or goddesses. The Fire Nation and Air Nomads have Gods and the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes have Goddesses. They don't have the ability to keep that balance between the elements like the Avatar does. They watch over the people of their respective nations. They can't interfere with the war because it is not their duty. Other than that, they supply the Avatar with a Spirit Guide and prevent what is called a 'Crossing'. A Crossing is when two benders from two different nations have a child. Since the Avatar is the only one allowed more than one element, the childbecomes a threat to all the nations and the Avatar Cycle. That is why the Water Goddesses are watching Zuko and Katara. They don't want to let them cross the elements.**

**Katara: Not cool! **

**Zuko: I know! **

**Inutenshi: Well don't you worry. You too don't even like each other like that...Right?**

**Katara: Um...Zuko just start the chapter.**

**Inutenshi: Hey!**

**Zuko: On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Shopping and Music**

Zuko's ship would be reaching Kasasagi Port by noon, giving Katara and Iroh plenty of time to fix up a suitable outfit. They'd taken the see-through sleeves of her red pajamas and sewed them onto the arm holes of the training vest. The training and pajama pants were the same shade of red and were made from the same silky material, so they attached the flaring legs of the pajamas to the slightly baggy thighs of the training pants.

"And it is done!" Iroh declared, proudly. "What do you think?"

"Fantastic." Katara replied with a smile and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

It felt wonderful to get that huge shirt off her shoulders and into something less heavy. Exiting the bathroom, she stretched out and tested the fit.

"It fits perfectly. How do I look, Uncle Iroh?"

"Wonderful, my dear." The old man said with a smile. "What do you think Prince Zuko?"

Zuko didn't hear. He had his nose buried in the maps laid out before him.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh shouted.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Very nice." He said without even looking up.

Iroh merely shook his head. Katara on the other hand wasn't going to stand for that. She stomped up to the prince and slammed her hands on the table.

"You know, that was rude!" She scowled.

Zuko returned her angry stare.

"What? I gave you my answer, didn't I?"

"You didn't even look! How can you give a polite answer when you don't even look at the person in question?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"It's not!"

"Then why are you making it?"

"It's not about how big of a deal it was, but about how you're too arrogant to give a polite comment on someone's work!"

Zuko stood and slammed a fist into the table, nearly breaking it. Katara staggered back.

"Look, you attention-starved wench! I was feeling generous enough to let you come out of my room for today on the terms that were laid down when you first came aboard. Go back on our little understanding and you'll regret it until the end of your days!"

They stared each other down, Zuko's eye burning into her fearful ones. It was unlike her to back down from a fight, but with stakes as high as the prince had set, she had no choose but to avert her gaze to the floor.

"I apologize." She said softly and returned to her seat across from Iroh, keeping her eyes glued to the steel floor.

Zuko watched her until she sat back down, before taking his seat and resuming his map studies. No one really spoke, except for simple reports from the helmsman. Iroh was looking sympathetically at the waterbender then switched to his deeply concentrating nephew, thinking of a way to air out the argument.

There it was.

"Prince Zuko?" The old man called.

"Hmm?" Zuko replied, keeping his eyes and mind on his maps.

"Might I escort Miss Katara around the ship before we reach Kasasagi? My old bones could use the exercise and my ears would like a good conversation." He said, winking towards Katara as she gave him a confused expression.

"Um, sure. Go on."

Iroh would've done a victory dance, but he didn't want to throw out his back or give Zuko a chance to think about his choice. The two quickly exited the room, leaving the clueless prince with his maps and a helmsman who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

* * *

Aang didn't want to admit it, but he was lost. He'd returned to Sokka, only to be shunned from the rest of the group with some advice to 'straighten out his act, then come back'. He was getting by just fine. He didn't need to hunt. He was a vegetarian! He didn't need meat and hunting wasn't his specialty anyways. 

Though his belly was filled, he still longed for something more. His friend was still out there, lost in an unforgiving world riddled with wild animals and super charged firebenders…and it was all his fault. He didn't do his job right and now his beloved Katara was probably out there hungry, suffering, and alone.

Perhaps she was dead…No! He wouldn't think about that. He'd find her. And this time, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

Katara let out a scream before bursting into a fit of laughter as the Komodo Rhino, devoid of its gear, licked her face. Iroh had taken her down into the stable and loading dock as an end to the tour. He smiled. Apparently it was a good choice. 

"They're not as mean as the Fire Nation makes them out to be." She said, stroking the beast's head.

"Yes. They are actually very gentle, like the Avatar's bison." Iroh's smile disappeared. "But just the same, if trained right, they can be deadly fighters. This is Kairi, the one Prince Zuko rides. He doesn't abuse her, but he will get agitated and yell."

The old man thought back to Zuko's first time riding this particular rhino and couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Sometimes the soldiers believe that his highness has lost his mind for speaking to animals. Most don't think that animals are a people all their own." Iroh stroked the rhino's side.

"My dear, you seem to be putting on some weigh. Does your master spoil you too much?"

Katara laughed at the old general. Then she thought,

"_Zuko is probably more social with animals than he'll ever be with humans. Me especially. Although…he may be a stubborn, single minded, royal pain in the ass, he really does seem to have lightened up. He's probably just getting anxious, because he thinks I'll bring Aang to him. Now there's something with a lesser chance of working than a snow flake trying to extinguish an inferno._"

Kairi looked up from the girl before her and spotted someone crossing the stables. She raised her head as high as she could and let out a gentle bellow. Katara petted the side of the rhino's neck and turned towards the direction she was looking. Zuko was in front of his uncle in a flash, not even noticing her.

"Very funny, uncle." He growled.

"Why sweet, loving nephew whom I cherish with all my heart and soul, what ever do you mean?" The old man stifled a chuckle.

"You knew that whenever I get involved in my work, I'll say yes to almost anything."

"I didn't realize you were so in depth with your maps Prince Zuko."

Katara hid her face in the rhino's neck to keep from laughing. Zuko looked up from his uncle and moved to the other side of his rhino. The girl couldn't help but smile.

"Are you enjoying your little visit down here?" He sneered.

She nodded frantically, burying her face further into the prince's beast and laughed. Kairi turned her head towards Katara, her nose horn brushing her master's legs. He stroked her nose gently.

"I want you two at the loading hatch. We'll be docking soon." He ordered and walked off.

Katara sighed heavily and went to follow him, but was tugged back. Looking behind her she saw that Kairi had grabbed her pant leg. The rhino gave a mourning bellow and tugged more at the material. Iroh and Zuko looked back at the little scene. Iroh smiled and Zuko watched in fascination as the waterbender pulled her pants free and knelt before the rhino.

"Sorry sweety, but I have to go now." She said soothingly, stroking the side of Kairi's face. "If you master lets me, I'll come back later okay?"

Kairi roared quietly and gave Katara one more lick of her rough damp tongue. The girl laughed and wiped the slime from her face then rejoined the two firebenders.

"Well that was interesting." Zuko said half mindedly

"What's interesting?" She asked skeptically.

"Hmm?" He looked at the girl by his side. "Oh. It's just that Kairi doesn't take kindly to strangers. I'm surprised you didn't scare her. She would've trampled you."

"Yeah. You'd just love that." Katara scoffed and walked ahead.

Zuko stopped and glared at her back. She felt his eyes burning into her and knew she should've kept her mouth shut.

"Hey!" He yelled, causing her to turn. "I was saying that as a compliment! You don't have to get so bitchy at me if you can't tell the difference between a compliment and an insult!"

"I wasn't being bitchy!" She snapped. "I was telling the truth!"

Zuko yelled in frustration, startling many of the rhinos and soldiers.

"How many times am I going to have to say it? I could kill you right here right now, but I'm not going to! Do you want to die that bad!"

"Why would you care if I did!"

"Errgh! You're so infuriating!"

"Well, if I'm so infuriating why don't you just get rid of me!" Katara spread her arms out, leaving herself vulnerable. "Here I am! Take your best shot!"

She'd only meant that as a bluff, but when he raised a flaming hand, she began cursing her rebellious attitude. Her determined facade wavered, but only slightly as he came increasingly closer.

"_Nice job Katara. Look what you got yourself into this time. Why can't you just be quiet and not be such a smart ass?_" Here comes the giant boot and SQUISH!

She still hadn't moved, even when the flame was less than a foot from her face. Zuko watched the beads of sweat rolling down her face and the struggle of fear, stubbornness, and determination in her eyes. His uncle looked like he'd desperately wanted to speak out, but he wouldn't. He was wise enough not to.

It was a rather amusingly familiar scene.

* * *

**Four years ago – Fire Nation Palace**

_Fourteen year old Zuko sat on his knees before his father, his head bowed and tears flowing. He was begging and pleading for mercy, but they fell on deaf ears. The dark shadow of his father was slowly creeping closer to him. Surrounding them were many of his people, important people that had been called to witness this event. The Fire Lord ordered his son to stand and fight. Zuko refused._

_His father stood over him now, his towering shadow casting over him as he looked tearfully into the face of the man he'd looked up to and one day hoped to be._

"_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."_

_An agonized cry ripped itself from the depths of his soul as the burning fist collided with the left side of his face. For what seemed like an eternity, he lay there, clutching a hand over the wound, blood leaking through his fingers. He heard the audience pour out of the room and felt the old calloused, comforting hand of his uncle resting on his shoulder._

_That's what he got for disrespecting someone clearly more powerful than himself._

* * *

**Present**

The flames in Zuko's hand were dangerously close to her and it took all Katara had not to back away. When he drew back his fist, she closed her eyes and wished for it to be quick. She flinched as he cried out and an intense heat passed right by her. And then there was nothing.

With one eye open, she saw just how close the Fire Nation prince had come to knocking her head right off. His smoking fist sat stiffly just above her left shoulder. Opening both eyes, she turned back and saw the scorch mark just above the open loading hatch.

"_I actually thought he was going to kill me…_" She thought, watching his arm withdraw.

Placing both hands on her still outstretched arms, Zuko pushed them down to her sides and stepped close enough to lean and whisper into her ear.

"I'm seriously asking you not to push your luck. I don't want to give you back to your brother as a handful of ashes." His hand came up to her neck and caressed it lightly, making her shiver. "You know how easily I can Katara."

By the time he pulled away, Katara was close to collapsing from the heat radiating off of him.

"While we're in town, I want no trouble from you. No screaming, no running, no trying to escape." He said firmly.

Katara's mind was slightly hazy, but she still nodded.

"Good girl. Come on uncle." He ordered, walking off with the two behind him.

* * *

If the port wasn't amazing enough, the city they were visiting about half a mile away was awe striking. It was nearly as big as Omashu and looked like it had just been built. 

"It was just recently rebuilt." Iroh laughed, seeing the wonder in the girl's eyes.

Katara snapped out of her reverie and gave Iroh a questioning look.

"_Re_built? Why?"

Zuko stepped in.

"Two years ago, the dam holding the back the canal was destroyed by a rebel group. The water destroyed the whole village. Surprisingly there were only two casualties."

"_Why does that sound so familiar?_" Katara asked herself.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Iroh asked cheerfully. "Let's see what we can find!"

The old man took Katara's hand and led her into the market. Zuko shook his head and reluctantly followed after.

The first thing to catch Katara's eye was a pair of fans. Both were made of red material with small gold embroidered dragons, a black frame, and golden, belled, tassels. They didn't cost much and she really wished she hand some money with her. The merchant running the stand recognized her predicament and offered to give them to her if she showed him how well she could perform with them.

Katara was reluctant at first, insisting that she wasn't very good, but was eventually talked into it. The merchant called for the crowd to step aside. Zuko watched curiously from spot outside the tea shop his uncle was in as the crowd spaced out into a circle with Katara in the middle. He was about to approach her when the bells of the fans she held jingled and she began dancing.

The series of spins, bows, bends, and the fluid like movement of her body had the crowd, and himself, mesmerized.

"Prince Zuko. I've found the best bargain on tea yet!" He said happily before having a hand slapped over his mouth.

The loose ends of her clothes fluttered like fire against her body as it moved like a wave pulled by the current. Her eyes were half open and glassed over as if she was in a trance. Katara's dance ended with her kneeling on the ground, one fan resting half open on her hip, and the other covering the bottom half of her face. There was a short silence that quickly erupted into a burst of claps, cheers, and catcalls.

The merchant agreed that the performance was sufficient and sent her off with the fans in hand.

"Did you see me Uncle Iroh?" She asked excitedly, running towards Iroh and Zuko.

The old general smiled.

"Yes I did my dear. You were dazzling." He looked at his captivated nephew. "What do you think Prince Zuko?"

Zuko staggered with his works for a moment before choking out.

"V-very good. Maybe you could perform for the crew on Music Night." _What am I saying?_

Katara's eyes widened at the statement.

"A fine suggestion my boy!" Iroh patted Zuko's back. "Now let's get back to shopping."

"Here you brats! Stop!" Angry voice called.

Down the market's aisle ran two small children. Both had brown hair, green eyes, and were dressed in rags, with a furious man wielding a butcher's knife behind them. The little boy held a loaf of bread in his arms while the girl carried a few apples in her skirt.

Katara and Iroh watched the scene, not even noticing that Zuko had disappeared. One of the apples fell from the makeshift pouch and the girl turned back to grab it, but as she bent to pick it up, the angry shop keeper caught up to her. He raised his knife and brought it down, intending to cut her hand off.

His hand was stopped half way by Zuko's powerful grip around his wrist.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Raising a blade to a child. How pitiful."

He shoved the man back and tossed him a few coins for the stolen items. Without another word, the man gathered the money and slinked off back to his shop. Zuko made sure he was completely out of sight before turning back to the two children at his feet and crouched down before them.

"Getting into trouble as usual?" He asked with a smile.

"Prince Zuko!" They cried happily, launching themselves at him and knocking him over with a double hug. Zuko laughed and patted their heads.

"Ah. So Toya and Sakura haven't found a home yet, I see." Iroh stated,

"You and Prince Zuko know them?" Katara asked, not taking her eyes off the children.

"Yes. They lived here with their parents two years ago, before the village was wiped out. Those two casualties my nephew mentioned were their mother and father."

"That's horrible." Katara whispered.

"Indeed. When Prince Zuko first found them, they were sick and starving in the back alley of the tea shop. He felt sympathetic towards them, so he treated them, gave them something to fill their bellies, stayed with them for a few days, and gave them his word that he'd come back to visit."

"Wow…That's so…not…Zuko-like."

Iroh laughed at the girl's use of words.

"The prince is indeed a complicated young man. So much stress has been put upon him since he turned eleven. I would highly advise that you not press his buttons like you have been or the results could be catastrophic for you."

Katara nodded, still watching the mood swinging prince talk with the two children. The pair looked up and bolted towards Iroh.

"Uncle!" They hugged him around his waist and the old man laughed heartily.

"It's nice to see you two again. Not misbehaving too much are you?" He asked.

"We try to be good uncle." Toya said innocently.

His sister was standing before Katara. She looked her over, circling around her with innocent eyes like she was inspecting a toy.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Prince Zuko?" She asked.

Katara didn't know how to answer.

"Well, I'm more of a guest on his ship. My name is Katara." She held out her hand.

"I'm Sakura." The little girl smiled and took her hand. "That's my twin brother Toya."

Toya said hello and gave a small wave. Zuko came up behind them and put a hand on each of their heads.

"Alright. What say you two to a picnic?" He asked.

"Like the ones we had the last time you came?" Sakura gave him a happy, expecting look then squealed happily when he nodded.

"Alright then. Prince Zuko, you go with the children to get the food." Iroh turned to Katara. "Miss Katara and I have a few things to find."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright uncle. We'll meet outside the city when we're finished. Just don't get yourselves lost." Zuko warned and left.

In her head, Katara was laughing hysterically. Her get lost? He had two little children who were apparently full of energy. She was with a staggering old man with an obsession for calming tea. He had a bigger chance of getting lost than she did.

* * *

It had only been half an hour and already Iroh had gotten them lost. Well, at least she had some casual clothing. Now after sending a few instruments and other interesting trinkets back to the ship, Iroh had insisted on getting her a dress or a nice kimono at the very least. 

"How about this one?" Iroh asked, holding up a green kimono.

"Um…Greens not really my color." She said politely.

"Hmm…How about this?" He held up a light purple one and laughed at her attempt to hide her disgusted expression.

He continued roaming through the store until he heard Katara's gasp. In her hands she held a satin blue kimono that was midnight at the bottom then rose to sky blue at the top with a light blue robe underneath. It was just a foot short of ankle length, embroidered with light blue waves along the bottom half, and was held closed with a turquoise obi.

"It's gorgeous…" She said wistfully.

"Yes. It would differently bring out your eyes." said Iroh, eyeing the garment. "And this would definitely accent your skin color."

Turning to the old man beside her, she saw the kimono he held. The very bottom of the outer layer was as black as coal, rising up into a dark red, to bright red, bright orange, then back to dark red at the top. The sleeves stretched down to the black bottom where a small gold dragon glowed, matching the one floating on the black obi. The second layer was plain blood red, its sleeves unseen underneath the overpowering ones outside them.

Katara was speechless as she reached out and ran her fingertips along the silky material.

"I thought you'd look wonderful in this, especially if you decided to dance tonight."

She simply smiled and nodded. Iroh took this as an agreement and grin ear to ear.

"Perfect! I also found a hair peace to go with it." He said, producing a golden bun clip with four belled pins protruding from it.

Katara 'tsk'ed and hugged the old man.

"Iroh you could hide the universe in those sleeves." She said, sticking her head in one of the large sleeves. "Hey! I found a family of lemurs!"

Iroh chuckled at this and took the items to the shop keeper.

"Oh please uncle. You don't have to." She pleaded.

"No. I insist. A fine young woman deserves a nice dress."

Katara smiled.

"You have no idea how sweet you are."

* * *

Zuko's patience was wearing thin. They'd been waiting for nearly half an hour. Toya and Sakura were growing hungry, as was he, but he knew that if they started before the rest of their party arrived, his uncle would give him another unwanted lecture. 

"Hey look! There they are!" Toya cheered excitedly as Katara and Iroh approached.

"Sorry we're so late." Katara apologized. "Mr. 'Know-this-city-like-the-back-of-his-hand' got us lost."

"Alas my memory and infinite wisdom fades." Iroh said in despair.

The prince chuckled at his uncle and they all took their seats.

"Well now that we're here, let's eat."

The twins cheered excitedly and were about the search through the medley of foods when Iroh spoke up again.

"Ah ah ah! First, we must say grace." He said. "Katara? Would you do the honors?"

"Um…I guess so." She said wearily, putting herself in her prayer position, eyes closed, both hands cupped with the fingered gently spread, and one wrist laying over the other.

Zuko's eyes were also closed, the fingers of both hands locked together with his thumbs and index finger extended. Iroh was the same. The children were bowed close to the ground, in the Earth Kingdom prayer, hands extended above them, resting against the grass.

"May the Gods and Goddesses bless this meal, provide us with strength, and watch over our wellbeing as the war continues. May they guide our friends and families through the ages and never misguide us. Let us have faith in them always."

"Faith." They mumbled and began their lunch.

Iroh began pulling jokes from his mostly tea obsessed mind, earning small giggles from Katara, exasperated groans from the prince, and confused comments from the children. He also told stories of when he was in that war. Zuko interrupted a few times to tell the next line. He'd heard this story multiple times as a child. Sakura looked up from slurping her noodles and saw Zuko's troops setting up camp.

"Prince Zuko, will you be staying long?" She asked.

"Yeah. That storm two days ago put a lot of pressure on the engines when we tried to keep from capsizing. The repairs will take at least a day. We have to keep the ship in tip top shape."

There was a moment of silence.

"Prince Zuko?" Toya spoke up. "Why does there have to be a war?"

The three older members of the picnic paused then Zuko began explaining.

"When the Avatar disappeared one hundred years, the world became lost. Its people didn't have anyone to lead them and keep the balance. The Fire Nation believed they had the power and leading capabilities to take over that ask. The other nations weren't going to stand for it and in order to make them understand, Fire Lord Souten used a mystical comet's power to strike a first blow, thus starting the war."

Katara couldn't hold back a scoff. Prince Zuko glared.

"Do you have something to add _Miss_ Katara?" He asked sardonically.

"Oh. Nothing really." She replied calmly. "Just that the real reason this war was started was because the power hungry Fire Nation took advantage of the other nations while they were in distress."

Both firebenders flinched.

"Take that back." growled Zuko, leaning forward.

Katara did the same until their noses nearly touch.

"I don't take back what's the truth."

Zuko was preparing to slap her right across that pretty little face, but Iroh wasn't going to have any of that.

"Listen children." He spoke out. "Many people have different views about this war. Most don't agree with one another. Until you are old enough to understand, it is best that you don't get involved in political debates over it." Iroh looked at the two teens. "And I expect you two to be more mature about the matter."

Katara sagged back into her seat and apologized. Zuko scoffed and set to finishing his food.

"Ahem. So my little scouts," Iroh said, addressing the twins. "How is the rebel business in these parts?"

Toya sipped up the remainder of his peach juice and started counting on his fingers.

"You haven't been here in nearly a year. Since then four soldiers have been killed, three were sent to the healer. Three rebels were executed and two have been locked up for interrogation for the past month."

Iroh patted his head.

"Good work my boy. Oh. I nearly forgot." He said, grabbing two packages from his right sleeve. Katara smiled knowingly. "Miss Katara assisted me in picking these out for you two."

They quickly tore threw the brown paper and gasped in wonder. Sakura stood and held up the brown dress and green robe cover to herself, twirling giddily. Toya laughed boyishly and looked over the brown yukata, green hakama and vest that matched his sister's outfit.

"You like them?" Katara asked.

"It's wonderful!" Sakura cried. "Can you help me get it on?"

"Later tonight after we bathe. That way you can run around and play today without getting it dirty." She promised. "Besides, I'm going to perform for Music Night so it will make it easier for us both."

The little girl stared wide eyed.

"You are!"

Katara nodded.

"Do you know the 'Beauty Song'? If so, could you sing and dance to it for me?"

"I know it and I promise you I will."

Sakura squealed in excitement and hugged her. Zuko watched with sheer amusement. It surprised him that Katara had taken his advice about Music Night seriously, and yet he found himself eager to see what she had in store.

* * *

The birds were sitting calmly in the trees only to be disturbed by a pair of feet attaching to their branch. A hook on the end of a long pole served to keep the intruder balanced as he kept visual over the two females in the river below. The waterbender and the orphan girl laughed and splashed playfully at each other, unaware of the predator in the trees. Its eyes were trained on the older girl.

He knew her. No matter how many years had passed, even when she was old, grey, and wrinkled, he'd always recognize her face. She'd grown over the passed two years, her beauty increased with her age, though from his perch, he did not see the light bruises and scars that marred her tan skin.

A bird call whistled by his ever alert ears and giving the girl one last look, he leapt from the branch, swinging from tree to tree by his hooked swords.

* * *

"You look gorgeous Miss Katara." giggled Sakura as she finished one of the small braids she made Katara's hair and pulled a portion into bun near the top of her head.

"Thank you." Katara smiled back at the child. "You look quite adorable yourself."

Sakura giggled once more. She grabbed the hair piece, devoid of its belled pins and clipped it shut around the bun. Then she took the four pins and stuck them in their proper places through the bun.

"Miss Katara? Are you read-" Iroh paused halfway into the tent. "Oh my…"

Katara looked nervously at the old man.

"What's wrong?" She asked then looked at her reflection.

"Nothing my dear." He said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. "It's just that since the queen passed, I have not a seen a more beautiful being." He patted her hands as she smiled and blushed.

"Come now. The soldiers are eager to see your performance."

He and Sakura left to go take their seats and to let Katara pull herself together. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her fans, one in each hand. Using one to part the tent's opening, she put on an impassive face and walked out into the circle of troops and a few civilians that had come to watch. There was a bonfire in the center of the circle with four basins of water placed around it. The musician were Zuko's own soldiers: eight pipa (lute) players, one playing an Erhu (two-stringed violin), and one with a pair of hand bells and beads.

Murmurs and gasps reached her ears, but she refused to look up, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground where two buckets of water had been placed. Kneeling slightly, she dipped the fans into the buckets and waited until Iroh gave the signal. Sure enough, with a clap of his hands, the bells and beads jangled once then twice more. The pipas starting soon after and she stood straight. Two soldiers took the buckets, making way for her as she advanced further into the circle as the Erhu joined in.

She held one dripping fan out pointing towards the fire. The fist of her left hand rested against the crook of her outstretched right arm and held the second fan tightly. With a flick of her wrists, both fans opened and droplets of water flicked from them. But rather than fall and stain the ground, they stayed floating along the fans as she took two steps back and drew the left one over her head, then the right.

Her body rocked and pulled to the melodic sounds of the pipa as she began singing.

"_An extraordinary beauty in the North...  
The most beautiful being of the world  
From her first glance the city bows before her  
From her second glance the empire falls into ruins  
But there aren't such an empire or a city  
what we can laud more than this beauty."_

Zuko was in a daze. Her loose yet controlled movements made his mind swirl much like the silky sleeves of the fiery dress she wore. Any thought of the Avatar, his father, the war, negative thoughts he'd had about her…everything was dashed from his mind as she captured him with her beautiful trance. This scene made her little dance in the market look like beginner's work.

The verse floated off her lips as her waterbending took the basin water and soaked the bottom of the dress. The remaining water doused the coals, splitting the fire into two and allowing her to twirl between the halves before they could rejoin. Once the fire was whole again, she was on her knees, bent backwards, one fan resting on her chest and the other above the ground at Zuko's feet.

Their eyes stayed locked through the silence and into the applause, glistening ice against a glowing sunset. Katara pushed herself up right and back onto her feet. She took modest bows before disappearing back into her tent to change.

"Now what do you think of that Prince Zuko?" Iroh laughed as the band began playing very lively music and people began dancing.

The awestruck prince didn't have the voice to reply. He merely nodded slightly before standing. He slipped passed the dancing crowd and into the tent where Katara was just brushing out her hair. Her kimono was folded neatly off to the side and she had already changed back into the clothes of his she'd altered. She apparently didn't realize who was in the tent with her, but she knew someone was there.

"Let me guess." She said with a giggle. "Never before in my many days have I seen a more spectacular performance."

Zuko smirked. She thought he was Iroh.

"Exactly." He said softly.

Katara stiffened. That was definitely NOT Iroh's voice. She turned from her kneeling position and her eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

"P-prince Zuko!" She was deeply embarrassed. "I-I apologize. I thought you were-"

"No need for apologies." He interrupted. _You apologize too much. _"Either way, you read my mind. That was indeed a stunning performance."

Katara's cheeks flamed.

"Th-thank you."

The twins peeked through the doorway.

"Come on Katara!" Toya called.

"Yeah! Come dance with us!" Sakura added.

"Alright. I'll be right there!" She called back, setting the brush aside.

Quickly standing and brushing off her clothing, she headed towards the opening the children had disappeared through.

"Excuse me." She whispered, moving passed him.

Just as she reached to pull the tent curtain back, Zuko caught it and held open for her.

"Allow me." He said charmingly.

Her blush increased and she mumbled another 'thank you' before slipping out of the tent. Zuko stood in the door way, watching her dance among the crowd with the children. Shaking his head, he thought to himself,

"_Zuko…What have you gotten yourself into now?_"

* * *

**Inutenshi: Well, I hope that turned out ok. I used that song from the movie 'House of the Flying Daggers'. Very good movie. Go see it.**

**Katara: It made me cry.**

**Zuko: It made my sleeve a tissue. (shudders)**

**Katara: Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't think it was sad.**

**Zuko: I guess it was. I'm just trying not to spoil it for the readers who might wanna go see it.**

**Katara: .'''''**

**Next Chapter: Past Friend and a Nightmare**


	7. New Friend, Past Traitor

**Inutenshi: Hihi peoples. Another hectic weekend went by and major writers block got me for a few days.**

**Zuko: LaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAzZzZzZYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy! (gets bopped) .**

**Inutenshi: Anywho. I've changed the title from what it was originally going to be called. I hope no one minds.**

**Katara: Of course not. (huggles dizzy Zuko) There's fluffiness in this chappy! And since Zuko is currently i****ncapacitated, (shakes him) yup, I'll be starting off the story. Yay! Okay so...On-**

**Zuko: (wakes up) On to the story! (falls unconscious again)**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Friend,Old Traitor **

Many of the civilians had left, leaving the soldiers to party amongst themselves. A few lay in drunken slumber, scattered across the camp. Off to the side of the camp, the quiet grunts and bellows of the Komodo rhinos could be heard and the exciting crowd that had gathered around the now dwindling fire had reduced to only five.

Sakura and Toya had nodded off a while ago and were resting peacefully against Katara's lap. Katara herself was resting against a log, stroking the children's heads as they dreamed. Zuko sat across the fire, free of his armor, and Iroh dozing off beside him.

"Uncle, you've partied enough for tonight." He said, nudging the old general. "Go get some rest."

Iroh jumped and looked around in confusion.

"Oh…oh yes. I believe I will." He yawned and stood. "Good night nephew."

"Sleep well uncle."

Katara saw Iroh get up to leave and gave a gentle wave. She was getting tired herself and her butt was going numb, but she stayed in place, fearing her movement would wake the children resting on her. Zuko saw her shift uncomfortably and tried to decipher what was going on behind those bright blue eyes. He flicked a stray ash from his robe that lay folded and unused beside him.

Anything could be going on in her mind. Escape plans, his assassination, the reasons she was there at the moment. It was irritating not knowing what she was thinking. When he noticed her shiver, he decided: "_No time better than the present to find out_."

Katara had just closed her eyes and was ready to fall asleep, despite the small chill in the air. She didn't realize that Zuko was now seated beside her until she felt her him left her back slightly and drape the robe over her shoulders. Opening one eye, she looked at her visitor and blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She mumbled and snuggled in.

Zuko stared at her for a moment then looked to the twins. Toya muttered something in his sleep and stirred, but did not awaken. The prince reached out and stroked the boy's head. He wanted to take them with him so that they could escape from their lonely island prison. Unfortunately, he'd only be dragging them from one hell right into another.

The large ship of the exiled prince of their nation's enemies was not a suitable place for them. And he already had enough responsibility on his shoulders with his hunt for the Avatar and his 'guest'. They'd be better off here where the only thing they had to worry about was a few meager rebels. Katara watched his every move and missed not one of the flickering emotions in his eyes.

"You must be uncomfortable." He stated.

She shifted slightly.

"Just a little, but I'll get by."

Zuko shook his head.

"I'll take them to bed now. Don't want them to be stiff in the morning." He said, picking up Sakura first and holding her to his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. When he took Toya, the boy curled himself up in the crook of Zuko's arm and gripped his shirt.

Katara found the moment absolutely sweet. The big bad Prince Zuko was holding two sleeping children, preparing to tuck them into bed. He disappeared into the tent Iroh was in for a moment then came out and returned to her side.

"Are you still cold?" asked Zuko, watching her try not to shiver.

"A little, but I'll be fine." She said, pulling the robe tighter around her.

Zuko smirked and increased the shrinking flames from where he sat with a gentle raise of his hand. Katara sighed happily, loosening the robe and propping herself up on her wrists. The pain had faded and the bruises and cuts were nearly gone. She enjoyed every moment of not having to struggle. Once the fire was to Zuko's liking he lowered his commanding hand. But instead of feeling the rocky earth or the cool grass underneath it, he felt soft, warm fingers. Katara had felt it too.

When she looked, it had taken her a few moments to register who exactly was touching her. Both of them blushed slightly, Katara more so than Zuko. The flustered prince jerked his hand away with a quick apology and folded his arms across his chest. Katara held her hand to her chest, stroking it in an embarrassed gesture.

An awkward silence filled the camp, only disturbed by the ramblings of distance soldiers and grunting rhinos.

"So…um," Zuko cleared his throat. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

Katara looked up at him in confusion.

"Huh?...Oh! My great great grandmother used to be a geisha. She passed her dancing skills down to my great grandmother, then hers to my grandmother, and then hers to my mother."

Zuko nodded…Wait! Something was missing.

"Didn't your mother teach you?" He asked.

Katara cringed. Why did he have to catch that?

"My mother died before she could teach me. My grandmother is too old to so I had to learn on my own, just like I did my waterbending." She sighed. "Like most of the things I know how to do, I had to teach myself...Like reading, writing, and a little bit of hunting."

Zuko watched her saddened face. It must've been frustrating to have to learn everything on your own. Then again…

_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!_

Those words rang in his mind like a cracked, off tone bell. They infuriated him, made his blood boil in anger and despair until he feared it would overflow in a torrent of blazing fire. But that was how'd it had always been since his exile and the incident with Souten's comet only severed to increase the problem. His temper was so much more easily flared that even his own uncle was wary about arguing with him.

"You haven't gotten around to telling me yet." Katara interrupted his thoughts.

"Telling you what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned her head and looked him square in the eye. Her fingers glided towards him and brushed across his marred flesh. Their coolness felt divine against the old burn.

"Your scar." She whispered.

Zuko's confused eyes were now heavy with shame and remorse. He raised his hand to hers. This time, instead of pulling it away, he pressed into it, letting her explore every dip and contour like she had before.

"Are you sure you want to know Katara?"

She nodded and listened closely as he told of his disgraceful past.

"…So the next day, my uncle and I departed from the Fire Nation…Many a times…I look back and condemn myself for being so foolish…"

"You aren't a fool and you did nothing to deserve that!" Katara protested. "You wanted to defend your people and your father punished you! What monster does that to his own child?"

"A ruthless dictator who doesn't take disrespect lightly." Zuko scoffed.

"Even from his own son?"

"Especially from his own son." He scowled. "But despite what happened then and at Souten's comet, I still believe that once I bring the Avatar to my father, he'll accept me as his son and heir once more…I'm still working to prove Zhao's words wrong."

"What words?" Katara asked.

**Two years ago - Commander Zhao's ship**

_Zuko sat uncomfortably in his seat across from his uncle, listening to Zhao drone on with his usual nonsense._

"_You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command." Zhao said proudly. "And you...you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."_

"_You're wrong." Zuko replied. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor...and restore my rightful place on the throne."_

_Zhao chuckled mockingly._

"_If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar." He paused. "But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."_

_Zuko stood._

"_That's not true!"_

"_You have the scar to prove it." Zhao retorted._

_The scared prince had had it with this monkey's insults._

"_MAYBE YOU'D LIKE ONE TO MATCH!"_

**Present**

"That was completely uncalled for." said Katara, cursing the man who was now six feet into the ground. "I bet even the worms won't want to devour his corpse."

Zuko chuckled.

"If he tastes as bad and he looks and smells, I wouldn't be surprised."

Katara giggled at this, and then began to laugh. Soon Zuko too had gone from a chuckle to a pure laugh.

"What is it about you that makes your presence so…comforting?" He asked, causing Katara to blush.

"I don't know." Her smile withered. "I've just considered myself somewhat of a tool or a burden to you."

Zuko's smiled faded and he cast his eyes to the ground. He couldn't blame her for her thoughts. He was using her to get to the Avatar and she did get a little annoying, but her smile and laughter overruled that. What would he say to get that smile back?

"You're not a tool Katara." He said placing a hand on hers again. "I need your help. With out you I can't go home…None of us can."

The waterbender's eyes were wide and her tan face was red. It angered her that he was going to use her against Aang, but it also embarrassed and gladdened her knowing that she was needed even by this pompous, arrogant, spoiled, bloodthirsty,…sweet, charming, attractive prince of firebenders.

"It's nice to know that I'm useful for something, although, that something is capturing my best friend." She said with a wary smile, but it disappeared.

"Your father won't kill Aang will he?"

Zuko shrugged.

"It's not likely. Once I bring him the Avatar, my father will just probably gloat and throw him in the dungeon." His fingers unconsciously curled around hers. "Once I take the throne after my father...I'll…"

Katara stared at him expectantly.

"You'll what Prince Zuko?"

"I'll…" He let out a heavy sigh. "I'll set the Avatar free…and do all I can to end this war."

The waterbender stared wide eyes at his confession. She had just opened her mouth to comment, when a few drunken soldiers staggered over to the fire. She giggled as they sang in proud, slurred voices.

"You want to go somewhere else and talk?" Zuko asked.

"Sure." She replied and stood. "Sakura and I found a place not far from the river. It's perfect."

With their fingers still intertwined she helped him to his feet and led him into the forest. They helped each other over fallen logs, passed ditches and puddles, often falling into one another. Katara was currently standing on a small ledge, preparing to jump down to Zuko. She crouched down and reached for his hand, but as she did so, the earth gave way and she slipped.

Without thinking, Zuko stepped up to catch her, sending them both crashing to the ground. Katara sat up and rubbed her hip, which had been the first this to come in contact with the hard forest floor. Zuko leaned back on his elbows.

"Are you ok? Nothing broken?" He asked.

Katara smiled sweetly.

"No, just a sore hip." She said embarrassedly. "I'm sorry. I should've watched what I was doing."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. No harm was done." Zuko stood and dusted himself off, then helped Katara to her feet.

"Are we almost there?" He asked, helping her brush the dirt from her clothes.

"Um yeah…its right passed these trees." She walked passed him brushing his shoulder and he smiled.

The area was wide open to the full moon's gaze. The white orb's reflection shimmered in the still waters of the rippling lake. The stretch of wildflowers moved carelessly in the night's cool breeze. A circle of trees shielded them from the outside world, only opening to let the river pass through. This place held a free, warming, magical presence about it, like the embracing arms of a mother.

"Prince Zuko!"

The distracted firebender shook his head at the call of the waterbender. While he was in awe of their surroundings, Katara had managed to slip out of her shirt, chest bindings, and pants, leaving her in a dark red undershirt (kind of like a beater) and matching shorts. She was glad she'd found it while shopping. Zuko's ship and today's weather was much too hot for her and she'd been wearing somewhat heavy clothes all day.

"What are you waiting for?" She called excitedly as she waded into the lake water.

"Uh...um I'm trying to figure out why you just undressed down to your underclothes." He said, completely bemused.

Katara giggled and backed up until she was waist level in the water.

"Come on. It's fun."

"Um…no."

She clasped her hands together under her chin and gave him the biggest set of puppy eyes she could.

"Pwease?"

Zuko gave in with a heavily and stripped down to his undershorts. He retied the bandages over his side wound slightly tighter.

"I'm warning you." He said, stepping into the lake's cool water. "I'm not much of a swimmer so if I start drowning, I'm counting on you to save me."

Katara giggled casting her eyes down at the water snake slithering towards him on the water's surface. The Fire Nation prince didn't know what hit him. One moment he'd been up to his knees in the lake, and then he was suddenly pulled under the water. He came back up sputtering in the laughing face of the young woman.

"Oh…So you think that was funny?" He growled, his anger heating the water around him. "I'll show you funny."

Katara squealed as he pounced her and held them both underwater. She glared at him through the clear lake. He grinned triumphantly and she too found herself smiling. Taking his hand once more, she delved deeper until they nearly touched the bottom. A school of fish scattered in fright as the foreign visitors descended upon them.

Zuko was amazed by the side of the ocean he thought he knew so well. He would've explored more, but his lungs were weakening. Just as he was about to swim back up, Katara grabbed his wrist and kept him where he was.

Fear flashed through him when he realized how big of a mistake he'd made. The girl had been kind to him, lured him into a false sense of security, drew him into his people's weakness, and was preparing to kill him right on the spot. He was preparing to fight if he had to, but when Katara tilted her head and gave him a confused, somewhat…hurt look, he began to consider his next course of action more.

Katara pulled him closer to her with her one hand and made a sweeping, circular motion with the other. The move had caused a bubble to form around them, allowing them to breathe. Never before had Zuko appreciated air so much as he took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, mentally filtering their breathing through the bubble.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "I just got scared for a moment."

Katara smiled and laughed.

"You don't need to be scared of me Prince Zuko. I'm not a wolf leading lambs to their death." She said, readjusting her wet clothes.

Zuko watched the way the red material clung fast to her still healing skin. For a moment he thought of it as the filthy blood stained hands that had defiled her beautiful, sinuous body. Yes. He admitted it. He did indeed think Katara was beautiful. And she understood his pain. He could speak with her about anything and not fear about being judged.

Well…there was the war, but that wasn't going to be a topic of discussion…Nor would the Avatar…Hell! The reason she was with him wasn't anything they'd have a civil conversation about either. She seemed happy enough now, but he knew that if something related to the previous events were to come up…her angelic smile would shatter and her beauteous voice would sound only cries of mourning and pain.

And he just couldn't do that to her.

"Oh look!" She said excitedly, pressing her hands against the bubble.

The schools of fish returned and formed a glittering silver circle around them. The moonlight reflected off the scales and into Katara's wide sapphire orbs. A single fish separated from the group and pressed its big lips against the girl's shield. She giggled and pressed her face against the bubble in a similar manner. The firebender beside her couldn't resist the laughter that crawled up his throat.

"That's the most ridiculous things I've ever seen!" He cried, wiping joyful tears from his eyes.

Katara pulled her face away and looked at him, her features unchanged. This time Zuko laughed so hard he fell backwards, clutching his sides as they began to ache. The injured right one was throbbing no more than the left, but as he rolled onto it his hissed in pain and the laughter ceased. Katara's silly expression became horrified.

"_Has his wound reopened?_" She thought fearfully.

Pulling him onto his back, she found no blood or signs of further injury.

"Maybe we should head back up. I don't want you hurting yourself even more." She said, helping him to his feet. "Hold onto me."

Zuko held his left hand to his side and his right over Katara's shoulders. He took a deep breath and braced himself as she reached out and popped their only access to the life giving substance. Lake water instantly moved in the fill the void and served to propel the benders up to the surface.

Once on dry land, Katara sat Zuko against a tree and unwrapped the sopping bandages. A small trickle of blood trailed down his side where the wound's scab had cracked slightly. She cleaned the little amount of blood with a wet scrap of the bandages and replaced the whole thing with her chest bindings.

Zuko had protested against it, insisting she didn't have to. Katara scolded him and continued wrapping the fresh cloth. She double knotted the ends, overviewed her work and smiled.

"Done."

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem." said the waterbender as she threw his shirt over his head. "Get dressed before you get sick silly."

* * *

The dark figure in the forest had returned, keeping watch over its charge as they dressed and conversed about things he couldn't hear. His teeth gritted and clutched his good hand in anger as the girl moaned childishly and draped herself over the young man's lap, complaining about not wanting to sing or something. Their smiles and laughter sickened him.

As if she had not betrayed him and her people enough, now she was befriending the enemy. It maddened him to the point were he was reconsidering her punishment from her treachery to something more demoralizing. The waterbender would suffer for this and so much more.

Seeing the two stand and head into the woods, he slunk back into the darkness and prepared for the attack.

* * *

Katara had to help Zuko on the way back to camp. The last thing they needed was for the wound to tear open any further. They traveled quickly, feeling a stalking, foreboding feeling about the forest. Someone was there and they both knew it.

"Don't be scared Katara." grunted Zuko, as she pulled him up onto a large log. "Fear clouds your judgement."

"I'll try to remember that." She assured, jumping off the log onto the ground.

It felt soft to her…A little too soft.

"Is everything okay?" Zuko asked, readying himself for a landing.

Katara cast away her thoughts and smiled.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She helped him down. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what uncles going to ask if he finds out we left camp." She lied, not wanting to worry him.

Zuko laughed and sat down to rest for a moment.

Katara stayed standing, surveying their surroundings for anything suspicious. A few birds and night animals made their midnight calls and a twig snapped, nothing more.

"You ready?" She asked reaching out the resting prince and tugged him up when he nodded.

They'd not even taken three steps when a large net snapped up from the softened earth and wrapped itself around them, holding them suspended several feet above ground.

Zuko growled in annoyance.

"Katara, hold onto me. I'm burning the ropes."

She hugged him around his shoulders and waiting for the drop. Zuko's burning fist snapped the ropes and they tumbled out of the net. The fall had jostled him so much that his wound tore open and blood flowed freely. Katara sat up and instantly began inspecting him. Tugging his shirt up, she saw the bandages were stained and it was spreading.

"Oh goddesses...Prince Zuko you have to get up." She pleaded and tried to pull him up.

The firebender hissed in pain and clutched his side. Katara began to panic. She didn't know what to do. No one from the camp was close enough to hear her cries for help nor did she have the equipment to repair this kind of damage. Tears pricked the corners of her fearful eyes.

"Prince Zuko. I'm sorry…I…I don't know what to do." She sniffled.

"How about you accept your punishment for your betrayal?" A bitter voice hissed from the side.

From the shadows, emerged the being that had stalked them. His shady grey eyes glowered menacingly from behind his dull brown, shoulder length hair. The rusted plates of armor he wore on his chest, waist, shins, and shoulders glinted in the spotted light pouring from the trees. The clothes he wore and the cloth wrapped around his fore arms were dirty and torn in various placed.

Katara recognized him, but she couldn't place his face. Where did she meet him? The stranger smirked at her confused expression.

"So you don't remember me do you Katara?" He asked, the piece of wheat between his teeth wobbling with each word. "Well how about this?"

He drew the hooked swords from his back, jamming his right hand into the hooped handle much tighter than his left. He resisted a chuckle as the blood drained from the waterbender's face and she inched back.

"J…Jet…"

* * *

From their undersea temple, the Water Goddesses watched the moment unfold.

"Are you sure it was wise to entrust this task to his man Marina?" asked Nadia.

The oldest woman nodded, her red eye trained on the flower crystal's orb.

"Yes. He wishes for revenge against the girl and hates the prince's people. I gave him the information he needed and he makes our job easier."

Karran sighed heavily, propping her elbows on her bent fin.

"Are you sure this is right?" She asked.

"What?" Nadia asked, casting an astonished look towards the young one.

Karran shifted uncomfortably.

"What we're doing…it just feels…kind of wrong."

Marina tore her eyes from the orb and approached her fellow goddess.

"What we are doing is preventing the elemental spectrums from going haywire." She growled. "Since the Avatar cannot restore the balance, we have to keep the Crossing from happening. We're protecting ours and the other Gods and Goddesses' people. How is that wrong?"

Karran cast her gaze to the floor.

"I just feel that what nationality you origin from…shouldn't be a hindrance to your heart."

Nadia frowned.

"Don't be such a fool Karran! We think of our people's survival, not their emotions!" She shouted. "That is the duty of the Muses."

"Exactly!" Karran exclaimed. "What if the Muses learn about what we're doing? They'll surely interfere."

Marina narrowed her eyes and returned to the orb.

"Then we'll press on…For the sake of the world we must press on with this…"

The young goddess sighed once more and observed the flower's images just as the waterbender had turned her back to protect the firebender and the hook of the man's sword imbedded itself into her shoulder.

* * *

**Inutenshi: I hope that wasn't too bad...**

**Katara: (sarcastically) Oh not at all. (rips hook out of shoulder) AIIIEEEE!**

**Zuko: (pokes his side) Ouch...(pokes again) Ouch...(again) Ouch...**

**Inutenshi: O.o...Well...Hopefully the next chapter will take less time.**

**Zuko: (continues poking and saying 'ouch')**

**Next Chapter: So Close**


	8. So Close

**Zuko and Katara: (cowering in fear)**

**Inutenshi: Okay...Simply put...These past few days have been hell. Writers block has hindered me for quite a while, I discovered that the author of one of my favorite Zuko/Katara fanfictions copied a scene from chapter 6 of my story, and, to top it all off, I've received word that Nickelodeon is considering the cancellation of Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**Zuko and Katara: NOOOOOOO! T.T**

**Inutenshi: The only things that are keeping me from expoding right now are my boyfriend, who's just returned from camp, my friend who is currently sharing my pain, and all of your reveiws. I thank you all. They mean so much to me. And If you haven't noticed,I've had to up the rating. This chapter will explain. Heehee. I've signed a few petitions to help save ATLA. The names of the sites I know of will be listed at the end of the chapter. Also, I've noticed another mistakeI've made. WhenI firstheard of the comet, I thought they called it'Souten's Comet'. NowI know it is really Sozen and I feel stupid. Thank you for listening to my ranting. Zuko, would you?**

**Zuko: On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: So Close **

For an instant, Katara felt nothing. The shock of the moment obscured the screaming nerves of her newly healed shoulder. When her brain registered what had occurred, an inhuman cry ripped itself from her very soul. Smirking in satisfaction, Jet placed his foot on her back and tore the hook from her flesh. Another pained shriek reached his ears and he shoved her forward onto the other source of his rage.

"How does it feel Katara? Does it hurt?" He asked sadistically.

She whimpered pathetically, keeping her space between Zuko and Jet. She looked into the prince's worried face and smiled weakly. He lifted his bloodied hand and caressed her cheek. The dark liquid smeared against her tan skin and slowly began dripping when mingled with her tears.

"…Forgive me Prince Zuko…" She whispered sadly.

He coughed slightly and shook his head.

"There's nothing to forgive…You've…done nothing wrong."

Katara was about to object, but a thin gloved hand wrapped around her head and covered her mouth. She thrashed, clawed and kicked, but nothing seemed to loosen his hold. When she sank her teeth through the thin glove and into his hand he didn't even flinch.

"What was that? Did you just bite me?" He asked mockingly. "Sorry, I mustn't have felt it. You can't feel much…" He tore his hand away and pulled the glove off with his teeth. "…when your hand has been disabled from frostbite."

He held the blackened, withered appendage before her eyes. His nails were also black with white tips.

"I have you to thank for this Katara." He growled. "You froze my body to that tree. Luckily, my men freed the rest of me before hypothermia settled in. Sadly, my hand wasn't unfrozen in time."

His laughter sickened her almost as much as his hand.

"My my, Katara you seemed to have racked up quiet a few charges for betraying us all. Interfering with our plan to destroy this towns soldiers, abandoning the Avatar to join the Fire Nation, and worst of all, befriending their prince. What more can you do?"

Katara resumed her struggle.

"Alright!" She shouted. "One: We only interfered because you were risking the lives of so many people! Two: I didn't abandon Aang or join the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko saved me when I was attacked while out looking for food. And three: Who cares if the Fire Nation prince is my friend? He's not like the soldiers you claim to know so well. He and every other firebender has a heart! They're human just like me and you!"

There was a deep silence, a small snort, then a sinister laugh.

"This man? This _thing_ is what you call human Katara?" He asked and delivered a rough kick to Zuko's stomach.

The firebender wheezed and rolled onto his back, a trickle of blood coming from his lips.

"No! Leavehim alone!" Katara cried, trashing more violently, ignoring the searing pain of her shoulder.

Jet continued to laugh insanely, throwing Katara into the remains of the broken net and tangling her in its web. She tried to get free, but only tangled herself more. All she could do was scream and watch helplessly as Zuko was kicked and beaten repeatedly.

* * *

A few more soldiers had dozed off around the fire, leaving only three remaining. A scream echoed faintly into the camp. Judgement clouded by too much ale and sake (rice wine), the soldiers overlooked it as an animal and nothing more. Kairi on the other hand, was very restless. She knew the smell of her master's blood, even if it was only a drop. She bellowed desperately, thrashing and yanking at the post she was tied to. The few awake cast a glance back at her. 

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Taku.

"I dunno…Maybe she's in heat. We did put her mate, Sora, at the other end of the line." Rotan replied.

"There's some horny rhinos for ya!" laughed Misato.

Crack!...Snap! CRASH!

"Uh oh…"

They watched as the female rhino disappeared into the woods. Regaining a small bit of common sense, the three soldiers chased after her. Prince Zuko would kill them if he found out his rhino escaped.

* * *

Jet heaved a sigh and kicked Zuko one more time. The prince had lost consciousness a while ago, overcome by pain and blood loss. Katara lay on the forest floor, still wrapped into the net, sobbing hysterically. Jet strode up to her and crouched down. A cruel smirk played across his lips. 

"This can all go away Katara…You can go back to your friends, I can forgive you, we can forget all about this, and live happily ever after." He said, placing a hand on her head. "All it takes is your cooperation…"

He pulled a dagger from his boot and cut her free from the entanglement. Helping her to her feet, he placed the knife in her hands and turned her towards the unconscious Zuko. He unscrewed the end of the handle and revealed the poison vile within, then closed it back up.

"Kill him Katara…" He whispered into her ear. "Once he's gone, there will be no one to take after the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation will be in a panic, giving the Earth Kingdom the chance to finish them off."

He made her hands tighten around the poison dagger's handle.

"The war will be over, peace will be restored, and your mother's death won't be in vain…"

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat and her hands began to shake. She was scared. What choice did she have? If she spared him, both of them would die anyways. If she killed him, her savior and newly acquired friend, she would've helped bring the Fire Nation to its knees and ended the century long conflict.

Raising the blade, she made her choice…

Her only choice…

Letting out a despairing cry, she brought the knife down and more blood was spilt…

* * *

Sokka sat quietly inside the soaring Appa's saddle, stroking Momo's head. The lemur purred and nuzzled further into the warrior's palm. Four days his sister had been gone. He had no idea where or how she was. Aang's leaving had been hard to bear. Now he was alone with no one, but Appa and Momo. 

They say that threes company, but four is a crowd. Well he was seriously missing his own little crowd. He missed Aang's tricks and pranks. He missed Katara's smiles and laughter. He missed their arguments that Aang would break up. Hell, he even missed being chased by firebenders.

Nothing was the same anymore.

Aang ran off on his own to search for Katara, leaving Sokka and the animals behind. Sokka was worried just as much, or even more so than Aang was. But he knew his limits and Appa's too. Aang's determination had turned him into a real jerk and his attitude had chased them away. The water tribe warrior sighed and reached into his bag, retrieving a moon peach for Appa.

"Heads up boy." called Sokka as he leaned over the saddle and tossed the fruit.

The bison's long tongue captured it and rolled into his mouth where he devoured the peach with a grateful groan. Sokka smiled and patted Appa's head.

"How do think the others are holding up?" He asked contemplatively.

Momo chirped and nuzzled the teen's leg. He was rewarded with a scratch behind his ears. Appa groaned tiredly and shook his head.

"Your right. We should land for tonight." Sokka examined the land below.

The city below was oddly familiar. He could've sworn he'd been there before, but was too tired to really give it too much thought.

"How about here?" He pointed to the opposite side of the city that the Prince Zuko's camp was…which he'd somehow missed.

The flying bison descended and fell into sleep as soon he touch the ground.

* * *

Blood and drops of poison were dripping from the dagger's blade, onto Katara's hands, then to the ground. Zuko lay completely undisturbed at her feet and behind her Jet breathed raggedly. She pulled the knife free from the rebel's stomach and tossed her head back, forcing him to stagger away. 

"You underestimate me again Jet." She said watching him look on in disbelief.

"You…traitor…" He rasped, already feeling the poison work through his system.

"Call me what you want," She hissed, throwing the dagger aside and turned her back on him. "But you know that deep down…you're the real traitor."

Wincing in pain, Katara grabbed her shoulder and knelt beside Zuko. She pulled him onto his back and checked for any breathing. It was very faint and uneven. He was going to die, she realized, and she had no idea how to help him. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she pulled him up into a half sitting position. His head rolled to the side, burying the unmarred side of his face in her arm.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered sadly, tracing the flames that dance over his eye while tears flowed from her own.

"The pain…the suffering you went through to get this far…will be all for not." Her shoulders quivered and she rested her head on his chest.

"And it's all because of me…If I hadn't insisted we come out here…If I hadn't questioned your past…If I had just listen to Sokka and stayed where I was, you wouldn't be here like this!"

Her other arm joined its partner around the prince's shoulders and held him tight. Her sobs echoed with pure agony and remorse.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked. "Without you…I can't go back…"

She sat up and looked it him.

_You're not a tool Katara. I need your help. With out you I can't go home…None of us can._

"And I need you too…Because…without you…" She took a shuddering breath. "I can't go home either…"

"Very…" Jet coughed, getting to his feet. "...heartfelt Katara."

Katara laid Zuko back down and face the dying rebel, rage evident in her gaze. Blackish blood trickled from his smug mouth as he staggered towards her. The puddles of blood not yet soaked into in the ground began to bubble angrily. Suddenly, it lurched up into the form of a snake and struck Jet down. It did this repeatedly until the young man was completely covered in his, hers, and Zuko's blood.

Jet violently wiped at his eyes to clear the thick red liquid. While he was distracted, Katara turned back to Zuko and tried to lift him. Sadly, she wasn't strong enough to lift the firebender and Jet was slowly getting back his vision. Taking hold of his closest hooked sword, he hurled it toward her, the blade on the end of the handle pointed first.

Katara screamed painfully as the blade pierced through the right side of her left calf muscle and protruded from the other side. Nearly dropping the unconscious prince, she sat down and tried to pry the weapon out. It wouldn't budge. She didn't see Jet stand with his other sword ready. She didn't hear his battle cry as he charged her. She didn't feel the earth shake under her. All she was aware of was that this was where she was going to die. She wouldn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

The waterbender closed her eyes and prepared for the strike of death to come.

* * *

"Holy hell…" whispered Rotan as the scream bounced off the trees. 

"Wasn't that the young lady?" He asked his comrades.

"Miss Katara." Misato corrected. "Yes…Didn't she and Prince Zuko come out here?"

Taku began panicking.

"What if Kairi ran into them and she accidentally crushed them or something!"

They looked at each other worriedly and continued on the path the rhino had left. Shortly after, they heard another scream. This one was more masculine than the last and they increased their speed. Pushing themselves through one last line of bushes, the soldiers nearly fell over at the sight that greeted them.

A severely wounded Katara sat beside the unmoving Prince Zuko. Her eyes were wide in horror as she looked on, ignoring the blood that speckled onto her face. Kairi trashed around trying to rid herself of the obstruction of her vision. Jet just happened to be that obstruction. He hadn't expected the rhino to come charging through the woods and when he turned, he was impaled by her strong horn.

Kairi thrashed and roared angrily, jerking his body around like a rag doll. She crashed against rocks and trees, battering his limp form even more. Giving a ferocious bellow and one more strong toss of her head, she threw Jet's now dead body from her where any unbroken bones were shattered against a large boulder.

Misato ran over to calm the beast while the others helped Zuko and Katara.

"What in the name of the Fire Gods happened!" Rotan asked, taking hold of the sword.

"We…were….aah!" She grit her teeth as he pulled. "We were on our way back to camp…because Prince Zuko's wound had torn slightly. We were…attacked… AAAH!...by this rebel leader!"

Katara stifled a scream as Rotan yanked the blade out forcefully. He tore her pant leg off at the knee and used it to wrap the wound. Looking at Taku, he asked the prince's condition. The soldier was quivering.

"I…I don't think he's gonna make it. There's so much bloodshed here I can't tell how much he himself has lost."

Rotan frowned and shifted the waterbender so she could get on his back.

"We have to get him back to camp." He said, grabbing the back of Katara's knees and standing. "The prince is strong enough to survive, but not on his own."

Zuko was lifted up to Taku, who sat atop Kairi, one arm crossed over his chest so that he wouldn't fall. Their pace was quick, running like demons were at their heels. The smoke from the still burning fire was in sight and as soon they broke the tree line, they began calling out for the medic.

Fifteen minutes later, the whole camp was in an uproar in worry over their prince and Katara. Sobered up by their fear, they all sat outside the infirmary tent and around the rekindled fire. Iroh and Lieutenant Ji sat inside the tent watching the doctor work and helping in anyway they could. The cries of the children could be heard as they attempted to get inside.

Katara was already stitched up and helping in her own way. GranGran had taught her a remedy that would replenish one's blood. They were lucky enough that the doctor too knew the potion and had the right ingredients for it, but they weren't even sure it would work at this point. Mixing the concoction into a canteen, Katara tilted his head back and let him drink, which he did without much trouble.

"We've done all we can for now." said the doctor as he put his supplies away. "We can only hope his majesty is strong enough." They watched as he left.

Iroh heaved a heavy sigh and patted Katara's uninjured shoulder.

"I'm sorry Iroh." She whispered. "If I hadn't dragged him out into the woods, he wouldn't be like this right now."

The old general shook his head.

"Do not blame yourself child. The weight of guilt is not to be placed on your shoulders."

The waterbender continued staring at Zuko's peaceful sleeping face. Her fist clenched around the blade that was no longer there and tears bit at her eyes. Iroh saw this and looked at the lieutenant, worry etched into his features.

"I could've killed him Iroh…I had enough chances." She said ruefully. "I could've drowned him…I could've left him there to bleed."

She looked at the older men's alarmed faces.

"I could've stabbed him to death…"

Iroh's face hardened in confusion. Lieutenant Ji stood and was about to reprimand her for her words, but the old man raised a hand before him and he sat back down.

"If you could've done all these things, why didn't you take the opportunity to?" Iroh asked.

"…I…I don't know sir…" She placed her hands on her face and pulled them down until her finger tips touched at her chin. "I really…don't know."

Iroh smiled.

"Explain to me what you felt."

Katara thought back. When they were sitting at the fire, walking through the woods, and underwater, she was happy. No thoughts of the prince's death crossed her mind. She just basked in the comfort of his presence.

When his wound had opened slightly, she was afraid. She didn't know if it would open more and he'd bleed to death. Despite the followed feeling as they headed back, she felt safe just having him there.

When she was trapped and unable to help him as he was being beaten, she felt helpless.

When Jet freed her, gave her that poison dagger, and her task, she was lost. She didn't know what the right choice was.

After she turned on Jet and held Zuko in her arms, she was worried and scared. He'd saved her life and she could do nothing to save his.

Every emotion she felt up until now was muddled into a big ball her throat that she was dying to clear.

Iroh, having been told all of this, smiled to himself and stood. The lieutenant followed suit and moved towards the tents opening.

"I don't have any answers for you right now Miss Katara." He said walking after Ji. "All I can say is that the longer you stay here, the quicker the answer will come."

Katara watched the two old firebenders depart, leaving her alone with their prince. For the longest time, she sat there gazing at Zuko, thoughts running through her mind like a heard of wild bison. Would she really find her answers if she stayed? What if Aang and Sokka came for her before she got them? What would she do then? Dwell on it until she was old, crippled, and on her deathbed?

Her mind snapped back into place. She'd heard Zuko mutter a broken version of her name. His brow was furrowed and sweat trickled down his face. Drawing fresh water from another canteen, she guided it across his face and neck, soothing him instantly. Katara kept twirling it over him, paying special attention to his wound and helped the healing process. He mumbled incoherently and rolled onto his left side.

"I still need to repay you." She whispered. "No amount of comfort or healing I give you can make up to what you've done for me."

She moved around to his other side and lay down. His right arm was draped over his side and his left lay near his head. Her hand slipped into his and held it firmly yet gently. A small smile graced her lips as his fingers curled over hers.

"We came so close didn't we?" She whispered.

"So close to death…"

She scooted closer until they were inches apart, they're knees touching.

"I've come so close…so close…to losing you."

* * *

Karran stood anxiously on the sandy shore of the Fire Nation. Her light green tail was replaced by a pair of human legs covered by a light blue, ankle length skirt. Her orange eyes started angrily at the slowly lightening horizon. 

By order of her fellow Goddesses, she would wait there for one of the Fire Gods. Once he arrived she would relay their report and be on her way. Unfortunately for her, he was late and only one Fire God in the world of Deities was known for being late.

"Forgive my tardiness Lady Karran." She turned to face the new arrival.

"Lord Lerajie." She spoke his name as if she were trying to make it a curse.

The young Fire God grinned, running a pale hand through his long, blood red hair, the armor on his shoulders, arms, and chest clanking as he did so. Karran hated the pose with a passion. It rose up painful, old memories. Opening his equally orange eyes, Lerajie took on a more serious look.

"So was the human successful?" He asked, casually crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a boulder. Karran closed her eyes and shook her head.

"The girl turned on him. He was poisoned with his own dagger before being impaled by the prince's rhino."

She felt his eyes boring into her. Clenching her fists, she turned and headed back into the sea.

"Karran!" He called.

Footsteps crunched in the sand and sloshed in the shallow water. His warmth caressed her back and she resisted the urge to retreat into it. His strong hands gripped her shoulders gently and his breathing tickled the chill flesh of her neck.

"…Don't." She whispered, every muscle in her body tensing.

"Karran, don't deny your relief of the human's failure. You want them to live…to be happy." He spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Like we were before…"

The Water Goddess relaxed slightly, reaching up and holding onto his strong arm. How she missed this feeling of calmness and elation. She wanted to take him back to those many years ago before their destinies were revealed and before they became the deities of opposing elements. She wanted him to hold her and never let fate tear them apart again…But alas...

"I want nothing more…than to go back to those days Lerajie." She sighed, stroking his hand. "I want to end this ache in my heart…but as long as we're gods of these nations…it will never be."

He turned her around and leaned so that they were eye level.

"I know, my love." He whispered, brushing her hair from her face and cupping her chin. "Those two should not experience the same fate we did…I've spoken to the Muses. They're on their way to assist and protect them. As long as you play your part," His lips touched hers for a split second. ", we can finally raze the differences of the nations and elemental spectrums."

The intimate touch had tears rolling down her cheeks, which Lerajie kissed away. They embraced each other tightly.

"We could be free Karran. You and I can finally be wed and no one would be able to stop us. No God, Goddess, nor mortal combined can keep me from you."

Karran nodded and pulled away.

"Just be patient my dear." He whispered as he let go and watched her take off into the sea.

* * *

**Inutenshi: Okay. As promised. Here are the sites were you can sign Save Avatar petitions. There are more out there so get searching.**

**http/fournations. Cast: SAVE US! T.T**

**Next Chapter: Guardians**


	9. Guardians

**Zuko: Um...Hey everyone. Inutenshi is currently fighting inthe war zone called her life.**

**Inutenshi: I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED! (slowly killing off an army of writer's block demons with .44 Magnums and a Rocket Launcher)**

**Katara: She apologizes for the long delay.**

**Inutenshi: DEAR COUSIN BILLY, YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU JOIN THE ENEMY! (pelts deeply hated cousin Traci with active grenades)**

**Zuko: Much drama is to be expected later...**

**Inutenshi: KAJI-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU ANGRY WITH ME? WHY NOW WHEN MY FATHER MIGHT SOONBE SAVING ME FROM THIS RETCHED PLACE? (lying on the ground beaten and bloody while parents silently argue through her)**

**Katara: Or sooner...**

**Inutenshi: (sniffles tiredly) Ugh...Aaahh...Ahhh...Aaah! AAAH!...(grabs a tissue) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (snot flies through the tissue)**

**Zuko: (trying to keep calm) So...without further delay...Onto the story. (walks off) Katara! Get this stuff off me!

* * *

Chapter 9: Guardians**

The camp was nearly dead silent as the weary soldiers, moving on only a few hours of sleep, packed their tents, sorrow and dread weighing heavy on their hearts. The skies were grey and cloudy, promising rain, but no severe storms. The repairmen had worked most of the night to repair the ship and had sent a messenger to deliver the only good news received that morning. When the messenger returned, he told his employer of the incident. The employer told his family and they told their friends and so on until the whole town was in a buzz about it. A few had come with gifts and well wishes for Zuko and Katara's recovery. The twins had begged Iroh to let them come, to let them help take care of them. Sadly, Iroh had to refuse with the same reason as Zuko. The ship of a banished Prince and his crew on a hunt for the Avatar was no place for them.

About an hour before noon, the camp was almost completely packed except for the medical tent. No one had dared to go inside and disturb its occupants.

Inside, Zuko was just opening his eyes. There was no bright morning sun or pitch black night to blind him as usual. His eyes tried desperately to focus in his swimming head. Every muscle felt like mush, every bone felt broken. His whole body throbbed angrily as he reached up and rubbed his eyes. Once he was focused, he found himself staring into Katara's sleeping face only inches away from his. He didn't jump back, gasp in shock, or yell at her to wake up. He only sighed in relief. Her breathing was steady, signaling that she was indeed alive. Zuko eyed the bandage around her shoulder curiously. Just as his fingertips brushed the lightly stained wrappings, memories of the night flooded his mind. He remembered the painful split in his side after the fall, the ear shattering screams, Katara's sad eyes and broken voice, and the torrent of blows that bombarded him until he blacked out.

When Zuko's hand left Katara's shoulder, her own flexed, catching his attention. Their hands hadn't disconnected through their sleep, neither had their knees. His pale cheeks flushed at the realization of their proximity, but he didn't move. Millions of thoughts swam in his cluttered mind as pieces the dream he'd had came back. He'd heard her mournful voice calling out to him, felt her warm arms around him and her feather light touches upon his marred flesh. He also felt wetness like slow, warm rain fall upon his face...Her tears.

_What am I going to do now? Without you…I can't go back…And I need you too…Because…without you…I can't go home either…_

_I still need to repay you...No amount of comfort or healing I give you can make up to what you've done for me..._

_We came so close didn't we?...So close to death…I've come so close…so close…to losing you._

How he truly wished that what transpired wasn't a dream. That her touch, tears, and words weren't an illusion.

Then he found himself wondering why.

Why was he relieved that she had lived?

_Because you care..._

Why was he concerned about what she said or did?

_Because you care._

Why was he still laying here hand in hand with a water tribe peasant, who was nothing more than bait for his true objective?

_Because you care!_

Why was he, Zuko, Son of the great Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the mighty Fire Nation, continuously questioning himself about such absurd things!

_Because you, Zuko, Son of the great Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the mighty Fire Nation, care about that water tribe peasant you currently lying hand in hand with!_

His cluttered thoughts and sudden rush of his blood made him light headed. He'd sort his thoughts after a short nap. Brushing a few rogue strands of hair from Katara's face, Zuko snuggled closer shamelessly and let sleep overtake him.

Just as his mind closed off from the world, another entered the room. Her body was shrouded in a white cloak. Her chocolate eyes sparkled compassionately and her same colored hair was braided all around, beads sitting on the ends of them. The dangling earrings she wore jangled with every step she took.

She stopped before the two benders, kneeling on Zuko's side. Her pale hand rested on the prince's shoulder and glided down to the blood stained bandages. The flesh underneath glowed bright red and throbbed like a frantic heartbeat. Her eyes became sad as she look from the young man to the girl sleeping beside him. Her gaze fell on their conjoined hands, which she touched gently. There was a sudden shock and she recoiled, staring aghast and confused.

"Their bond is strengthening…" She whispered.

A gentle coo sounded before a glowing white dove flew through the tent's wall and perched itself on her shoulder. The strange woman stroked the dove's smooth feathers.

"The boy is on the brink of death…" Her soft voice echoed. "All because their Gods fear some silly fairytale."

Kneeling again, this time by their heads, the woman lifted a finger to the dove, who obediently hopped on. She brought the bird close to her face and whispered.

"You will watch over them until this madness is over. Understand?"

The dove cooed and flapped its wings in response, then hopped from the woman to the hands of the two slumbering benders. It stretched out its wings as far as it could and became completely covered in a bright white light. A small bit of color emanated from the center, slowly growing into a coil of red and blue. The colors separated onto opposite sides of the glowing bird, leaving no trace of white. Suddenly, it split in two, one blue dove and one red. They twirled into the air before descending. The blue one was absorbed into Katara and the red one into Zuko.

Their bodies glowed in accordance to their new guardians.

"Now…Just to be safe…" The woman whispered and brushed her palm over Zuko's wound.

The bright red light that once stood out angrily died down to a darker shade. Smiling at her work, the strange woman turned away.

"You have the guidance of the Muses in your hearts…If ever you need us, your guardians will call." She whispered as she faded away.

Half an hour after the woman's disappearance, Iroh entered. He sighed heavily as he moved toward the sleeping pair. The corner of his mouth lifted, seeing how they had moved so close. The old general rested his hand, calloused and worn from years of fighting and firebending, against the top of his nephew head and stroked it back to his topknot. The young man didn't wake or even stir. Only his chest moved as a deep breath escaped him.

"You're worrying us all my Prince." He said softly, his burrow furrowing as he fended off the prickle at the back of his old eyes. "Please…I beg of you…Get through this my boy."

"He will…" A small voice croaked, making Iroh jump.

Katara's eyes opened reluctantly, first seeing the hand that she'd clung to then the owner of it mere inches from her. Her body felt somewhat numb from not shifting during sleep but it still felt warm. And that was all she really needed. Iroh sighed in relief and pressed a hand to his chest.

"You frightened me, my dear girl." He chuckled gently.

Katara muttered an apology, pushing herself up onto her right elbow while trying to free her hand from Zuko's soft yet firm grip. A small bit of regret passed through her when their flesh lost contact.

"The camp is all packed except for this tent. Once we get you two on board we will sent sail." Iroh said, watching the young woman sit up and stretch the best she could.

"Alright." She said. "I'll get his shirt on. You go get some soldiers to carry him."

"Will you be alright to walk?" The old man asked as he stood up right. "Do you need anything?"

Katara glanced at her wounded leg.

"A stick or a rod, anything I can use to balance myself would be wonderful."

Iroh smiled and handed Katara Zuko's discarded shirt before he left. Rolling the still slumbering prince onto his back then pulling him up to sit, she fixed the garment over his head, pulled his arms into the sleeves, and tugged it down to cover the remainder of his top half. A little bit of color was returning to his paler than usual face, she noticed and let out a sigh of relief. Katara reached out and touched the same spot Iroh's hand had rested, trailing her finger tips over Zuko's calm features.

"You're going to be alright." She whispered. "I'll make sure of it."

_Why?...Why would you help him? Why do you care?_

Because he was her friend…The only one she had to be with her through all this.

_Since when was the ruthless Fire Nation's prince your friend?_

She didn't know. She still thought of him as a jerk, using her to get what he wanted…but beneath that, she saw and understood his reasons.

_He just using you to get to Aang and restore his stupid honor._

That may have been true, but it was his only chance of life returning to normal for him. Besides, he'd made a promise and being the stubborn, honorable ox he was, would never go back on it.

_But how are you so sure that the Fire Lord won't kill Aang?_

Because the Fire Lord wasn't dumb enough to kill the only threat to his domination and let it be reborn.

_Ah! Good point! But what will happen to you and your brother when Aang is finally caught?_

She didn't know that either. All she knew was that Zuko would keep his promise and set Aang free once he became the Fire Lord and then end the war.

_How do you know he's not just lying to you?_

The same way she knew the answer to most of her inside voice's questions…She didn't. All she had to go by was their sort of newly acquired friendship and her woman's intuition, which was more resourceful than Sokka's instincts by far. For a moment, she sat back and wondered how Aang and Sokka were holding up. She hoped they were well. Also, she still wanted to know why they left her alone. They were friends and friends don't leave each other behind for anyone or anything. She trusted them with her life. They'd promised to always be there for each other. They were going to stop the war and end the world's suffering once and for all. And afterwards, they were going to go home to her and Sokka's tribe and live happily with Gran Gran and their father, if he was still alive. Their hopes were shattered all because they'd abandoned her.

The wash basin in the corner bubbled angrily as more livid thoughts passed through her mind. Her fists clenched until her nails almost broke through her skin as she bit back tears.

"Um…Miss Katara?" A worried voice called, severing her from her thoughts.

Teiru's head peeked through the tent opening and Katara smiled. The young man smiled back and entered with a spear in his hand. He helped her to her feet and let her steady herself with her new walking stick just as two more soldiers entered with a stretcher. Katara questioned the two long poles connected by a thin sheet of cloth covered metal's stability, but discontinued the thought as the two soldiers transferred Zuko onto it and lifted it, one at each end.

They exited the tent together. Katara walked, limping slightly against the spear, between Zuko and Teiru, still a little weary from the night. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw a group of soldiers go in and wrap up the tent. All that was left of the camp was the dead bonfire they'd dance around. She wondered if she'd ever get the chance to come back to this town, its forest, and the field where she silently pledged her friendship to Zuko.

Katara looked down at said prince's face and wondered about the first thing he'd do when he was well.

'Find the Avatar of course!' The voice in her head imitated Zuko's demanding one and she smiled slightly.

As they neared the dock, Katara saw black smoke pouring from the ship's stack as the soldiers already inside warmed up the engines. Iroh met them at the loading hatch and dismissed Teiru.

"Does it bother you to walk Katara?" He asked, receiving a warm smile.

"Just a little. A few more days and I'll be doing laps around the deck."

The old man chuckled and patted her unharmed shoulder.

"You're a brave young woman my dear. Don't let anyone take that from you."

Katara was about to respond when the twin's cries echoed across the docks. The pair stood and waited until both reached them. Sakura's eyes were pink and slightly puffy with tears, a brown paper package clutched to her chest. Toya's eyes were the same, but he would be strong and hold them in before Katara and Iroh.

"We couldn't let you go without a goodbye." Sakura choked out, holding out the package for Katara to take.

The waterbender beamed and took it. Hers and Zuko's names were drawn on the paper wrapping. Handing it to Iroh, She got down on her knees and hugged them tightly.

"You're gonna come back. Right?" Toya asked, his voice wavering.

"I will." She whispered, kissing his cheek, tears pricking her eyes. "And I'll bring Prince Zuko with me okay?" She kissed Sakura's cheek next.

The little girl sobbed and held onto her tighter. Giving one more soft squeeze, Katara pulled away and struggled back onto her feet. Iroh hugged them both and making them promise to stay out of trouble before leading Katara inside. The hatch closed behind them and Katara walked as quickly as she could to the deck. Leaning over the side, she waved to the crying children on shore as her tears flowed freely and the ship pulled out into the sea.

They called out their goodbyes until they faded into wind and could no longer be heard.

* * *

Sokka watched from the far end of the dock as Zuko's ship sailed away. He didn't think much about the rumors floating around town that morning. But when he had watched the soldiers pack up their camp on the other side of the city, he'd never expected to see what he had. At first he thought he was just hallucinating, but no. There she was, walking among the enemy soldiers. 

His pulse pounded in his head as he watched them board from a distance. Though she was wounded, she had the chance to escape. His sister always took the opportunity to run if need be. So what was holding her back?

Once the ship was out far enough, he ran back to his small camp to wake Appa. Loading his sleeping pack, their food, and Momo on the giant, he climbed up into the saddle and took the reigns. They followed from high up in the sky where no one would spot them.

Anticipation coursed through Sokka's blood as he contemplated his next move.

"Okay guys. We found Katara, now how do we get to her?"

Momo chirped. Appa groaned.

"Hmmm. I got it! We'll land on their deck in a surprise attack. While you two are causing a distraction, I'll sneak inside and find Katara."

Silence.

"No…You guys can't hold off that many firebenders long enough for me to find Katara…"

Appa groaned sadly, receiving a gentle pat on his large fluffy head.

"I know boy. I miss Aang too, but don't you worry. Once we get Katara, we'll go find him. Then we'll be a whole family again."

* * *

For the next few days, the crew went about their business of keeping he ship in order. They were completely unaware of the bison that flew over the clouds, avoiding the day's rains. Katara had barely left Zuko's side, insisting that she would take the responsibility of his care. She'd only left to use the bathroom, but not before making sure someone watched him. She was currently sitting on the pillow before the dragon altar, paint brush in hand. Underneath her other was a sheet of paper. Scattered around the table, were multiple drawings of Appa, Momo, some arctic animals, and waterbending forms. Some others were of people she'd met and places she'd seen. 

Another picture came into her mind and she tucked her curtaining hair behind her ears. The hand holding the brush dripped it into the small cup of ink and worked its magic. A soft stroke here, a bolder one there, rough, jagged edges, smooth, calm curves, and then some swift, gentle and angry points. Quickly switching between brush sizes, she'd managed finish in no time. Setting aside the utensils, Katara surveyed her work. She didn't know why she painted it but she liked it none the less.

Standing out on the paper was an ink Zuko dressed in all his armor, but the helmet. His body was frozen in a mid-flaming dropkick. A scowl graced the space were his mouth was meant to be, its anger matching that in his scornful eyes. Everything seemed perfect. No misplaced limbs or flawed areas in the armor, but he still didn't look right. There was something odd about his face and it took her a few moments to realize it.

Looking back at his sleeping form, the solution came to her. She'd forgotten his scar. Snatching the brush with the thinnest hairs and adding a small bit of ink to the tip, Katara drew the familiar imperfection without looking to Zuko for reference. Now it was complete, perfect…whole.

Peering through out the window and at the nearly invisible sun's position, she decided that she should call for dinner. She stood and smoothed out her plain blue kimono before half limping towards the door. Slowly opening it, she asked one of the two guards that stood outside if he would bring the food up. He merely nodded and left without a word.

The waterbender sighed heavily and returned to Zuko's side. His head was tilted slightly to the side, his square of long, unbound black hair pooling beneath it. No pain was evident in his dreaming façade, just a peacefulness that frightened her. Only the dead seemed so at peace with a wound such as his. Speaking of wounds, his needed to be cleaned and dressed again. Drawing back the sheets, she saw that the bruises from the beating were nearly gone, thanks to medicine and her water healing.

Beside the mat were a black bag the doctor had left and a bowl of water. Inside were the necessary things she would need. Katara reached in and produced a medical knife. Slowly and carefully, she lifted the knot were the ties connected and severed them. Once the strips of cloth and stained gauze were removed, she surveyed the wound's progress and brought out the healing salve, though she didn't use it just yet. From the unused bowl, a small water serpent emerged, bending to the young woman's will and passing into the firebender's wound. It swirled inside the slit, collecting any harmful bacteria and dry blood that may have accumulated.

Katara sent the snake back into the bowl and popped the cork of the healing salve. After pouring a very small amount of the almost clear green liquid into her palm, she rubbed her hands together to warm it, and then applied it to the angry gash. Zuko stirred for a moment and Katara's heart skipped a beat. He only sighed, tilted his head, and moved his arm unconsciously. She sighed in relief and wiped the excess goo onto a spare cloth before drawing a roll of bandaging and a pad of gauze from the bag.

First applying a little more salve to the gauze then pressing it to the wound, she began wrapping it in place. In order to get it completely around his waist, Katara had to lean over him and make his back arch. If that didn't make her blush, the nice feel of the hard yet relaxed abs under the flesh of his stomach certainly did. She barely noticed that she was deliberately caressing the muscles until she felt her fingers dip passed his naval. Her face was flushed enough to rival the deep red of his scar and she snapped her hand back.

"_Watch what you touch missy_." Her inner voice hissed. "_Next time you might get bolder and if he wakes up, who knows what'll happen."_

"Yeah right." She whispered. "I just zoned out for a moment. That's all."

The voice was about to make a retort, when it spotted the killer boot and ran for its little life.

The food arrived just as Katara finished bandaging Zuko. The guard passed her the tray, replied to her thanks, closed the door, and resumed his place beside the other guard. Katara stared in confusion at the rather large meal of soup, rice, meat, and, of course, tea. The prince hadn't awoken so they were only feeding him small amounts of certain soups, not solid foods. She was just about to return it to the guard when she spotted the note underneath the empty teacup. Her name was written in Iroh's handwriting. She knew this meant something bad...for her.

Setting the tray beside the mat then sitting down herself, the young woman pulled the note free and read the contents on the opposite side.

_Dear Katara,_

_I know you must be confused as to why there are solid foods for his majesty's dinner tonight. Allow me to explain. After speaking with the doctor, he notified me that we should attempt to get something other than random soups into Prince Zuko's system. The only alternatives were solids so here is what you must do. When first born, a baby bird cannot eat on its own. So it turns to the mother for assistance. I hope this will be a sufficient explanation of what you must do. There is enough food for the both of you. Enjoy, Mother Bird_

_-Iroh_

A silly smile was drawn beside the old man's name.

Katara felt as if she would faint any second. Was Iroh actually insinuating that she feed Zuko this way! There was no way she was going to do this!...But then again...She considered what may happen if she didn't.

What to do...On one hand she'd be tarnishing the last few morals she had left...On the other, the firebender's body wouldn't get enough nourishment to repair itself on soup and tea alone. Sighing heavily, she gave in to her only option.

* * *

Iroh sat quietly, smilingas he pushed his tile into a new place. Private Taku, devoid of his armor, stared hard at the pai chow board, contemplating his next move. When he saw no way out of his predicament, he sighed in defeat and fell backwards lazily onto the floor. Iroh grinned in satisfaction. 

"You are getting much better Taku. You almost had me that time." He said slyly. "Maybe your skill could last one more round?"

"No. Sorry sir." Taku yawned, pushing himself up. "I should get in a quick nap before my night shift comes. Good game, sir.

The tired soldier shook his superiors hand and left the room. The helmsman attempted to stifle a chuckle and Iroh looked at him questionably.

"Is there something comical you would like to share?" The old general asked.

"No sir. Only that you repeatedly assure these amateurs that they will one day defeat you."

"Amateurs, eh? You say that like you are a master of the game."

The helmsman smiled and turned his head to him.

"Ten time champion in my home town."

"Very nice." Iroh remarked. "Would you like to test your wits of pai chow against mine?"

"If I wasn't steering the ship, I would most gladly sir."

There was a quick knock at the door before the doctor let himself in.

"Good evening sir." He said with a bow.

"Ah! Good evening doctor! What news do you bring on my nephew's progress?"

"Well actually, I came to speak with you about your request his highness's meal tonight."

Iroh countered the doctor's hard, confused look with a sly, cheerful one.

"I wanted to see how well he would take down the solid foods...with a little assistance of course."

"You mean Miss Katara..." The doctor grinned. "Iroh, you sly dog."

Iroh's smile bordered innocent or devious.

"I am merely testing Miss Katara's reaction to such situations. Besides, maybe this will help answer her questions."

The doctor and helmsman had no idea what the old general meant, but know that if whatever it was fell through…

THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT WILL BE CHANGED FOREVER!

...Well...maybe it wasn't that big, but it would change something drastically.

"Ah. And since we have no true route, why not drop anchor."

The younger men gave him shocked look.

"You'd do such a thing without the Prince's orders." the helmsman asked.

Iroh grinned.

"Since his majesty is currently incapacitated and the soldiers have not had much to relieve their worry. I purpose that we take the next few days off or until the Prince is fully healed."

"Grand idea, sir!" The helmsmen replied cheerfully as he grabbed the lever beside the wheel and pulled it down to the 'STOP'.

* * *

The soup had been easy enough to feed, but now came the hard stuff. Katara stuffed small portions of meat and rice into her mouth and worked her jaw until it was all mashed together. She placed a hand on his back, raising him as gently as she could. Her stronger arm wrapped around his other side, pulling him towards her while the other tilted his head straight, his mouth slightly open. It took all she had not to swallow the finely smashed food herself as she pulled him increasingly closer. When they touched slightly, she almost refused to go through, but her compassion got the best of her and she practically fused their lips together. 

Katara admired the soft texture as her tongue worked the food into his mouth. When she pulled back, his body reacted almost immediately and the food slipped down his throat. His quick cough was cleared by a sip of tea. Katara repeated this procedure until only a few bites of Zuko's meal remained. Each time their lips parted, she felt more urgent to bring them together again, often forgetting the reasons she was doing this.

Just as Katara was passing the last bit to Zuko, the ship gave a short yet violent shudder. The waterbender, being 'tied up' in her task, paid it no mind. The sudden jolt, however, had roused the firebender from his slumber. His eyes had not yet opened, but he was slightly aware of his surroundings. The familiar warmth of his room and slight imprint in his mat were evident, but what was that divine comfort he was wrapped in? Certainly it wasn't his blanket. Since when did blankets move and make breathing sounds or feel so wonderful and moist against ones lips?

Still too tired to open his eyes, Zuko simply embraced the feeling…literally.

Katara stiffened when she felt something trail across her stomach, slip over her side, and wrap around her small waist almost completely. Had Zuko woken up? Or was he just dreaming? His breathing was still deep, but not enough to confirm sleep. A deep blush crept onto Katara's face and she tried to pull back. The ship trembled again. This time she couldn't keep her balance and she fell forward, landing on top of the waking prince.

"What the blazes was that?" She muttered, pushing herself onto her hands that were place on opposite sides of Zuko's middle.

"I think….we've stopped…" A tired voice croaked.

Katara looked down into Zuko's half lidded eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin. His eyes closed and his brow furrowed as he sat up on his elbows. Katara blushed.

"Are you…" She squeaked and cleared her throat. "Are you feeling better?"

The prince sat up right, forcing Katara to sit back up, and rolled his aching shoulders.

"Much better, thanks." He groaned and arched his back until it cracked three times.

Tracing his tongue over his teeth, Zuko tasted the remains of his meal and grimaced. His eyes fell to the tray of food beside his bed. It had been enough for two, he noticed. Putting everything together, he looked at Katara and asked,

"You've been feeding me?"

Her blush brightened as she nodded. Zuko wondered how she did this without waking him, and then spotted the note. From his position, the only thing he could read was:

_When first born, a baby bird cannot eat on its own. So it turns to the mother for assistance. Enjoy, Mother Bird._

"So you had to…"

Katara immediately turned her back to him. She felt like her head was going to explode with all the blood rushing to it. Zuko shook his head and ran a hand through his loose hair. Uncle Iroh had the most awkward ways of messing with people.

Sensing the sudden discomfort in the room, Zuko returned his attention to the quivering waterbender. Katara never expected the warmth that wrapped around the shoulders of her tired body, but didn't pull away.

"You're a wonderful doctor, Katara." Zuko whispered through the dark hair that curtained over her reddening ears. "I owe you one."

The blush faded slightly as Katara looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I think we're even."

"I do believe we are." said Zuko as he smiled and let her go. "Now eat your dinner and take a nap. You've earned it."

Katara nodded obediently and started on her almost cold food. Just as Zuko had pulled on some fresh clothes, Iroh threw the door open, worry etched in his old features.

"Prince Zuko! Thank the Fire Gods, you two are alright." He wheezed, clutching the material over his heart. "The guards must've fallen and struck their heads when we dropped anchor."

He pointed to the two guards lying unconscious outside the door. Katara insisted that he sit down. The old general refused, but snuck himself a cup of tea.

"Once again, you forgot to give the order to slow down before stopping." Zuko said, sitting back on his mat with a grunt, and tied up his hair.

Iroh grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"So you both are feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Katara said, setting her chopsticks aside.

"Very good. The old man smiled and turned towards the door, cup of fresh tea in hand. "I want you both to rest a little more before leaving this room. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle Iroh." The two young adults groaned in unison, watching him leave.

Katara shook her head and was about to get herself some tea, but realized that her cup and the pot were gone.

"That sneaky old man stole the tea!" She exclaimed and rose uneasily to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked watching her stagger toward the spear leaning against the door frame.

"Better than your uncle is going to be when I catch him." She growled as she gripped the rod and broke into a wobbling run after the retired general.

"IROH, YOU DEVIOUS, UNDERHANDED, TEA THEIVING DOG! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled down the hall, spotting him making a turn.

Zuko stood in the doorway, watching in amusement.

"Note to self: " He murmured. "Uncle's tea obsession is contagious to those not related."

The firebender's eyes widened as he saw Katara raise the spear angrily and bolted after her.

"Calm down Katara! He's just an old man! ...With a tea addiction!"

* * *

**Inutenshi: Sorry about the wait. You pretty much know that I haven't had too much time to myself for these passed almost two weeks.**

**Katara: The sickliness! The betrayal! The heartache! The center of parental war!**

**Zuko: THE RUINED COOKIES! T.T**

**Everyone: NOT THE COOKIES! TT.TT**

**Inutenshi: Well the good news in all this is that thanks to your encouraging reveiws and a little more research in the area of Avatar's cancellation, I am convinced that our favorite 12, or 112 year old will live on! Thank you all!**

**Avatar Cast: YAY!**

**Next Chapter: Brother, My Brother**


	10. Brother, My Brother

**Inutenshi: Wow! I updated within less than two weeks this time.**

**Zuko: ITS A MIRACLE!**

**Inutenshi: It would've been sooner, but-**

**Katara: Shes been getting really indepth with Naruto. Shes even contemplating a fanfiction for it as we speak!**

**Zuko: Why don't you tell them her life story while you're at it?**

**Katara: Ok! She was born on the 27th of October in 19-**

**Zuko: (covers her mouth) I was being sarcastic!**

**Inutenshi: Um...Anywho...There also was a death in my future stepdad's family last week. You start feeling really out of place when you're in a room full of your future family members and you only know a handful of them.**

**Katara: Its really awkward...**

**Inutenshi: Well now that my ranting is done. Take it away Zuko!**

**Zuko: Onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Brother, My Brother**

The little tea escapade was ended with Zuko carrying the grinning Katara over his shoulder back to his room. The tea-less Iroh sat with his back against the wall, rubbing the on his neck Katara had held the spear to. The two guards that had stood outside the room watched the entire event in confused amusement from their place on the floor. When Zuko returned, he dismissed them.

"Are you happy now?" He asked, setting Katara back on the ground and shutting the door.

"Yep." She replied cheerfully, pouring herself some tea.

"This is why I don't drink tea. I don't want to end up like my uncle and start fighting for it like a maniac."

Katara sipped from her cup, smiling at the delightfully warm taste. Zuko shook his head and strode over to the dragon alter. He had just closed the shutters of the window to the sprinkle of rain and light draft coming in, when he noticed the scattered papers on his meditation table. Gathering them into a pile, he began looking over them, chuckling at the more comical ones. He nearly broke into a full out laugh when he found one of Katara's brother with his boomerang stuck in his head.

The waterbender turned and looked up from her cup. Seeing the prince going through he pictures startled her so much she almost spit out her tea. Setting the pot and half empty cup on the tray, she staggered over to him and tried to grab the papers from him.

"Hey those are mine!" She yelled, straining to reach them from the height Zuko held them.

"Really now?" He asked smugly as he looked at the next one, the one of him. "Hmm…I rather like this one."

"Zuko! So help me, if you don't give those back I'll-" Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the one he turned to next.

Zuko's smile faded and he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked over the drawing. An ink Katara sat in a pool of black. Small and large gashes marred her flesh, each place precisely where they would be on the real one's body. Her eyes were blank, nearly covered by her curtaining tresses. Surrounding her were seven scratchy, evil-eyed figures, poised for attack when the chance came. The only thing that seemed to protect her was the small yet strong flame flickering in her cupped hands.

He slowly brought the sketch to eye level, his mouth somewhat slack in shock. The real Katara snatched it from him and clutched it to her chest. Zuko looked at her shaking form, not knowing what to say.

"I know you told me not to dwell on what happened." She whispered. "But it's too hard to let go…"

Zuko set the other drawings aside and placed his hands on her shoulders. When Katara winced on her left side, he moved the hand on it down to her arm.

"Things like this are, Katara." He said softly and lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "It's not always that easy to move on and I was wrong to try and force you to."

Zuko took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her fully. She didn't resist his embrace, but delved into it, crying softly on his shoulder.

_What are you doing?_ Zuko's prideful inner voice screeched. _You're hugging a waterbender! The enemy!_

"_She needs me._" He replied in thought.

_She's a weak, emotional, annoying wench! You don't need to be Mr. Shoulder-to-cry-on!_

"_I'm not running from another woman that needs my help._"

Once again, compassion rules over pride.

"Hey." He whispered, catching her attention. "Want me to help you get rid of those demons?"

Katara silently answered with a nod against his shoulder. Zuko smiled and released her small frame. He took the offending picture from her shaking hand and replaced it with his own. She clung to his arm for support as he led her down the corridors and into the outside light. The sprinkle had stopped, leaving the deck wet and glistening as the sun's rays peeked through the clouds.

Zuko brought her to the front of the ship where the metal ends met and raised towards the sky. He held her against the railing, her back to his chest as they both peered at the ocean below.

"As a child, I would draw the things that haunted me in my dreams and take them to my mother." He said, bring his arms around her and holding the crunched up drawing in his intertwined hands. "Cup your hands under mine and don't pull away."

The young woman did as she was told, even where his hands burst into flame above hers. After a few moments the flames died down and Zuko dropped ashes into Katara's hands and held them closed.

"She always told me that after you chased the monsters away, it would ensure that you're deepest desires would be achieved."

He opened his hands, still holding hers, and whispered,

"Make a wish…"

Katara unfolded her hands, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blew the ashes into the wind.

"Feel better?" Zuko asked stepping back, letting her turn around.

"A lot better." She replied with a smile. "Thanks…"

"No problem." He smiled back. "Do want to go back inside? I'm going in to bathe and I don't want you to be left out here alone."

Katara shook her head.

"No. I'll stay out here just a little longer. I can't really attempt an escape with this leg." She said, patting her left thigh.

The firebender gave her a somewhat sympathetic look and nodded before making his way back towards the deck door. Katara watched him go, a small smile play across her lips after the door clanged shut.

_Ok missy!_ Her pride shouted. _What's with the grin? Don't tell me you like that fire nation swine!_

"_I like him as kind of a friend. He, Iroh, and the crew aren't as bad as they're made out to be_." She reasoned in her mind.

_They started a hundred year war, killed hundreds of thousands of people, and are driving your people to extinction!_

"_Fire Lord Sozen started the war, not Zuko_."

_Great! Now you're defending him! Next thing we know you're going to say you're in love with him!_

Katara didn't replay to the absurd comment.

_Oh my Goddesses, you are! You're in love with Prince Zuko!_

"_I am not! Not even Sokka would make that kind of stupid accusation_!"

_Admit it! You love that retched, fire-breathing, pitiful excuse of a male!_

_Come on! You know you do! _

A new unknown voice came in. Katara glanced about her, but saw no one.

_Just admit it child…_

There's another one.

_He is quite good looking._

And another.

_His perfect posture!_

And another.

_His strong physique!_

How many voices was she going to hear today?

_Those mysterious, entrancing, beautiful eyes…_

Was she going insane?

_Can you imagine what he's hiding in those baggy trousers!_

Okay! That one went a little far!

Katara shook her head and gave it a few good knocks. Now wasn't the time for her to lose her mind. Prince Zuko may be her friend, but once her arm and leg healed and they got closer to land, she'd make a run for it like the demons were at her heels.

_You won't run_…, cooed one of the seven unknown voices.

_You care too much to abandon him_. Giggled another.

"_That's enough_!" She covered her ears. "_I'm not listening_!"

_You can't ignore someone when they're in you head._

Suddenly all of the voices came raining down on her mind. Her head began to throb violently and sweat trickled down her neck as she tried desperately to chase the annoyances away. Her nails dug into her scalp and she screamed.

"Stop!"

In an instant, everything was quiet and Katara took the moment to lean over the railing and catch her breath. The need to sit washed over her and she sank to her knees, resting her head against the wet, cold metal. Thoughts and images flickered through her mind. A deep sigh escaped her lips as pictures of Aang, her old friend Haru and the now dead Jet settled into place.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement…I guess I've already won that…"

Aang's constant tricks came to mind. Zuko's rudeness and persistence did too.

"No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Katara angrily pushed herself onto her feet and walked against the railing of the deck. The voices came back.

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'? _

_He's the Earth and heaven to you!_

_Try to keep it hidden._

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl, ya can't conceal it._

_We know how ya feel._

_And who you're thinking of!_

Katara groaned in agitation.

"No chance! No way! I won't say it! No! No!"

She climbed up on a barrel that blocked her and staggered across it to a second before hopping off.

_You swoon. _

_You sigh. _

_Why deny it? _

_Uh-oh!_

"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love."

Katara heaved a sigh as the voices made disapproving noises.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My heart is screaming get a grip girl!"

Her inner voice returned, shouting curses and threats at the invading before being shoved into a box then thrown into a pit of killer boots.

"Unless your dying to cry your heart out!"

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying._

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling._

_Face it like a grown-up._

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad?_

"No chance! No way!" She yelled, smiling slightly at their persistence. It grew bigger as she thought of how they were helping her realize her situation more and more. "I won't say it! No! No!"

_Give up! _

_Give in!_

_Check the grin! _

_You're in love!_

The waterbender shook the smile from her expression.

"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"

_You're doing flips!_

_Read our lips!_

_You're in love!_

She covered her ears again and shouted almost angrily as she half ran back to the front of the ship.

"You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!"

Staggering to a stop, she slid to the floor and finally gave in.

Girl, don't be proud.

It's ok.

You're in love.

Katara smiled half in defeat, half in realization. She let out another deep sigh and whispered to herself, her eyes cast up toward the now clear blue sky.

"At least out loud…I won't say I'm in love…"

The voices in her head slowly disappeared, obviously happy with their work. Sliding down a little more, Katara found herself on her back, arms stretched out against the drying deck as she counted staring into the never ending cerulean above her. Slowly her eyes closed and her smile widened, a giddy laugh tickling her throat.

"Well…Since no ones around to hear me, I'll just say it."

She drew in a deep breath and let it out in a giggling shout.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH PRINCE ZUKO!"

"Um…Ahem…Miss Katara?"

The waterbender shot up, looking in the face of one embarrassed and three rather amused soldiers standing outside the open deck door.

"T-Teiru? You all…Did you all here me just now?"

Taku, Rotan, and Misato grinned knowingly at the flustered waterbender.

"Oh Goddesses! You did!" She gasped in horror. "Please don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Don't you worry Miss Katara." Rotan laughed, helping Katara to her feet. "Your secrets safe with us."

Katara looked warily from him to the other soldiers across the deck. They all gave her reassuring smiles and she found herself returning them.

"I see you came out here with out anything to help relieve pressure on your leg." Rotan noted, extending his arm. "Allow me."

She blinked at the soldier's kindness, but smiled and accepted it just the same. He led her across the deck, following the other three soldiers inside. Rotan and Katara were almost in the doorway when the ship tipped forward and to the left with a loud crash. Cries of terror escaped as each of them were thrown against the solid steel wall. Katara sat up first. Her body ached even more from the sudden jolt, but not nearly as much her heart did when she saw cause of it.

* * *

Aang was beyond angry when he returned to the spot the remainder of his group had camped only to find them gone. No trace was left. He knew he'd been gone for a few days, but he had no idea that they'd leave him behind. Finding the nearest village, he commandeered an unattended boat and set out to sea. Without Appa he couldn't travel great distances. 

He knew he was on their trail. The spiritual bond he shared with Appa told him so. In a few more days they would meet and he'd give them all the shouting of their lives. These days, no one betrayed the Avatar and got away unscathed. The Avatar was there to protect the world and when you betray the Avatar you betray the world as well.

* * *

There was a dull, painful throb in the back of Sokka's head as he slowly came to. Everything was blurry. All he could make out were the black lines before a yellow flickering background. He felt the cold metal against his cheek as he attempted to move. Slivers of pain cut into him and he rubbed his eyes to clear them. 

Taking in his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that he was in a cell.

"How in the hell…" He muttered to himself, slowly recalling the last thing he saw.

He remembered landing Appa aboard Zuko's ship then leaping off, weapons in hand as he began shouting threats to four Fire Nation soldiers. Katara was among them, staring in astonishment at him. He remembered her standing and limping towards him. The soldiers didn't even attempt to stop her.

He was about to grab his sister and hold her when she totter right by him to embrace the bison and lemur. Confusion ran through his mind like a child wired on sugar. He remembered calling out to her, asking her if she was alright. The only thing he remembered after that was the burst of pain in his head and Katara's cold voice saying, "Take him below", before darkness closed over him.

Sokka rubbed the knot on the back of his head. That was going to be there for quiet sometime. The torch that lit the prisoner hold flickered as the door opened. From it, emerged his beloved sibling, donned a red knee-length sleeveless kimono, lined in black with a dragon crawling up the black and down the front. Her two fans were tucked into her black sash. There was a spear in her tight white-knuckled fist and an open canteen on her hip. Sokka's somewhat hopeful smile faded.

"Katara! What the hell is going on?" He shouted, clutching the bars as he tried to get closer to her. "What in the Goddess's names are you wearing?"

The waterbender giggled almost evilly, her fingertips lightly touching her lips.

"Oh Sokka, sweet brother of mine." She knelt before him, thee faces merely inches apart. "You are a prisoner of the Fire Nation."

Sokka fell backwards, the wind rushing from him as Katara landed a hard punch to his stomach. He wheezed heavily, curled into a ball, and tried desperately to suck in his lost breath. The warrior rasped out his sister's name, watching her stand with the help of the spear.

"You abandoned me Sokka." She hissed. "You and Aang left me on that God forsaken island! I nearly died because of you!"

Finally getting back his breath, Sokka stood on his shaking legs and answered her shouts.

"We thought you would fine on your own for an hour or more! You said yourself that you could handle your own against a few firebenders, Katara! We had no choice! Aang and I had to run!"

Katara's expression turned to pure hatred and a water snake emerged from the canteen, lunging forward and striking Sokka across his face.

"Firebenders weren't the problem Sokka! Firebenders saved my life!" She paused to blink back frustrated tears. "Prince Zuko found me being brutally beaten and raped by a group of rouge bandits!"

She grinned as the blood drained from her trapped sibling's face as he touched the bleeding cut on his cheek.

"The thing I was supposed to defend myself from came to my rescue. My worst enemy killed off the bandits, took me aboard his ship, fed me, clothed me, talked with me, and even became my friend!"

Sokka looked at her in confused anger.

"I helped save his life in return when we were both merely moment from our demise! I helped heal him, bandage him, and feed him when he didn't even have the strength to rise from his sleep!"

"Katara, what are you talking a-"

"He helped me chase away my demons…"

Katara took a deep breath, casting her eyes to the ground and letting the tears go. Her breath was shaky as she mustered up the strength to look him in the eye once more.

"But it looks like one managed to find its way back…"

"Katara…" Sokka whispered pleadingly. "How was I to know? What could I have done?"

She gave him an icy cold glare that caused him to flinch and almost look away.

"You could've come for me…could've been there for me brother…Brother…My brother…You could've been there."

Sokka watched longingly as she ran through the doorway from this prison and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Zuko had heard the news of the water tribe warrior's capture. It pleased yet bothered him. He was pleased that he had another advantage to his Avatar hunt, but the fact that Katara herself was willingly involved and even gave the order to have him put in a cell irked him to no end. 

Brushing aside the damp strands of hair that clung to the sides of his skull, Zuko continued down the twisting corridors and was making a turn when he was suddenly pushed back. A small, broken cry escaped his obstruction as she fell onto her rump. Zuko was about to berate whoever had blocked his path, when he saw Katara's tear streaked face looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her back up.

The firebender was answered with a sorrowful wail and a strong, almost desperate embrace. He felt the young woman's hot breath and tears as she sobbed in the crook on his neck. For the first moment he didn't know how to react, but slowly, as if on instinct, he pulled her closer. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other brushed through her chocolate tresses. His body twisted side to side slowly as he whispered calming words in her ear and just let her cry.

The seven muses stood behind them, each clothed in white and completely unheard nor seen my mortal eyes. They looked at each other worriedly.

"This may cause immense problems in our plans." One whispered.

"I agree." Another replied. "But all we can do now is watch over them and let their guardian's guide them."

The others nodded and whispered in agreement as one by one they disappeared.

* * *

**Inutenshi: Eh...Not as good as I'd hoped, but not too bad. At least there more fluffiness. That song was from Hercules so I don't own it! All I own is the plot, random soldiersI name, the gods, godesses,the random names given to the rhinos, and the half of the muses. Only half because they look nothing like the ones in Disney's Hercules and have the ability to bring out peoples true emotions. Ha! Try and get me now stupid lawyers!**

**Katara: Yay for fluffiness! (cuddles with Zuko)**

**Zuko: (pretends to be annoyed, but is really smiling on the inside)**

**Inutenshi: Well that's it for this chappy. And all you Naruto fans watch out for my fanfic coming up soon. Sasuke/Sakura haters beware! Lol**

**Next Chapter: Peace-making Son of a Dictator**


	11. AN Sorry '

I'm so so sorry for the wait everybody. Truly I am, but ever since school started I've had no time or privacy in which to get this done. Rest assured, chapter 11 is underway. I won't make any promises on the date. Between high school, another family death (best friend's grandpa and my great grandpa), drama club, show choir, my growing impatience of waiting for new Avatar episodes, my increasing fascination with Naruto,trying to not fight with my mom, worrying about my brother fighting in Iraq, and trying to help my dad get custody of me, it might take a while. And my Naruto fanfics should be out soon too. Thank you for your reveiws! Please bear with me. I heart you all!


End file.
